Draco Undone
by Passo
Summary: [In Progress] HarryxDraco/Romance/Slash/R. A year after Voldemort's defeat, life is starting to calm down in Hogwarts. Until cool, calm and collected Draco gets seriously injured. Who else but the disturbingly attractive Harry gets assigned to help him for the next seven days. Fluff, kissing, & denials ensue. Inspired by the poems of Pablo Neruda. [A companion piece to the Catch]
1. Prologue

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Author's note:** This was written as a companion piece to another one of my stories, The Catch - a chaptered fic I wrote 12 years ago and finished 11 years ago. The Catch is about Ron and Snape's growing relationship and, while reading The Catch is not necessary to read Draco Undone, it will probably be easier for one to understand the timeline. Draco Undone is not a sequel to The Catch. Rather, it's Harry and Draco's story; events in the story happen in conjunction with some events in The Catch. The Catch was written just after The Goblet of Fire and before The Order of the Phoenix was published, which is why I had to make a lot of assumptions about future events and the fates of each character. I may add some characters and elements from the later books but I will mainly stick to the formula from The Catch. In this setting, Dumbledore and Sirius are both alive and boring little Ginny has no hope of ever snagging our lovely Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Prologue: Superstar**

"Isn't he annoying?"

Draco Malfoy looked up from his breakfast and glanced at Pansy Parkinson. "Who's annoying?"

"Mr. Harry Fucking Potter." She made a face and sat between Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. She motioned towards the Gryffindors' table. "He gets so much attention from everyone and he treats it all _so_ casually. I'd love to get half of the perks he gets."

The topic of their discussion sat with his friends, oblivious to the Slytherins' conversation. Draco speared a sausage with his fork and said matter-of-factly, "You didn't exactly kill Voldemort. If you did then maybe you'd be just as popular as him."

"You mean You-Know-Who?" Pansy's raised her brows. It's been a year yet people - even those in Slytherin - were still hesitant to say _his_ name. "Why are you suddenly so civil? Talking about Potter used to irritate you so much."

"Don't get me wrong," Draco smirked, still looking at Harry. "He's still a useless bloody git. I'm just stating a fact."

As if he heard Draco, Harry Potter looked towards him and caught his eye. Feeling irritated with himself for getting caught staring, Draco turned away and drank the rest of his coffee. "I'm going back to the common room."

Life in Hogwarts was almost back to normal as if the nightmare last year never happened. The battle was bloody and a lot of students, wizards and witches were killed during the destruction that followed Voldemort's attempted rise to power. No wonder people were desperate to return to their lives.

Pansy was right with one thing: Harry Potter was extremely annoying. The whole celebrity thing was overrated. So many things about it pissed Draco off: the worshipful looks from other students, the fan base, the letters, the whispers and excitement whenever Harry passed by. The best Draco could do was to avoid Harry completely to prevent seeing anything that could irritate him. _Thinking_ of him alone was irritating enough. Maturity had its downside - it was almost impossible to goad Harry into a fight. Even the usual insults and jibes towards the Magnificent Trio (Draco rolled his eyes) did not seem sufficient at their age.

Besides, it was their last year in school. Very soon, he won't have to tolerate Harry's presence in their classes anymore.

He paused when he caught his reflection on a nearby window and smiled inwardly. No amount of popularity could buy Harry looks or family prestige. Draco knew he was lucky - like before, the Malfoys got away easy. He knew their luck would keep as long as he was careful not to make the same mistakes his father did.

With this in mind, Draco walked off, barging into a group of fifth year Hufflepuffs who parted to let him pass.

* * *

Hermione Granger lifted a lilac envelope from a small pile beside Harry's plate. "Hmm," she sniffed. "Lavender. I wonder who it's from?"

"At this point it could be anyone," Ron Weasley said while munching his toast.

"Eew, Ron! That's disgusting. Don't talk while your mouth is full!" Hermione scolded him with a disapproving look.

Ron ignored her and continued on, "I wonder if any of them are from Slytherins. Imagine if there's actually someone from that unattractive, evil lot who might be interested in Harry."

Harry snorted and tried not to laugh. "You're one to talk. The guy you like was a Slytherin. And he's not just any ex-Slytherin, he's now the Head of Slytherin House."

Ron ran hand through his dark red hair and frowned at Harry and a giggling Hermione. "Pretend-like," he whispered furiously. "I'm just chasing after that greasy git because I lost a bet against you." His look made it clear that he blamed Harry solely for his problems.

"Right. Pretend-like." Smiling innocently, the dark-haired Gryffindor patted his best friend's shoulder as he stood. "Here, now. Things will look up. You never know, this time next month you could be shagging dear Professor Snape at the Astronomy Tower."

Ron's pumpkin juice squirted out of his nose while Hermione laughed even louder, hitting the table with her fist.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I left my wand in my room and I need it for class."

* * *

On his way to Double Potions from the common room, Draco checked his pocket and cursed. He forgot his wand in the Slytherin Dungeons. He shook his head, this was so unlike him. He promptly turned around and he-

-was blasted off the floor! He flew and crashed into the wall, _hard_ , as smoke covered the hall and debris rained everywhere.

He felt intense pain from his arm as he landed on the floor. There was a strong unpleasant smell in the air. He saw a large, extremely dirty hole in the wall; and behind it, a pale-faced Professor McGonagall and a group of shocked third years. A boy who strongly reminded him of a younger Neville Longbottom was standing by the hole looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"I said lounge divan, Allen. Not a large dungbomb," McGonagall cried.

She rushed to Draco's side and looked him over. "You look fine, Draco, except for that arm." She turned towards her right and called out, "Harry, please take Draco to Madam Pomfrey. His arm doesn't look too good."

In a haze of pain, Draco barely registered Harry's face who was looking at him with a mix of surprise and annoyance. He looked down and instantly regretted it because what he saw made him promptly pass out.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He had a massive headache, a loud purple cast and a sling supported his right arm, and, to his surprise, he found Harry sitting across him looking very inconvenienced.

Too tired to think of something nasty to say, Draco asked, "How long was I out?"

"Not long," Harry replied. "Madam Pomfrey was busy with a group of second years that had undiluted bubotuber pus all over them so she asked me to watch you."

"Did you like what you see?" Draco snidely commented.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Harry responded. _Too calmly,_ Draco thought. "I wouldn't be here if Madam Pomfrey didn't ask me to. Well, now that you're awake then I suppose I can leave."

"Wait, Harry," Madam Pomfrey interrupted. Harry sat back down. _Like a good, obedient Gryffindor,_ Draco thought with disgust.

She gave Draco a small, steaming glass and ordered him to drink it. "It will get rid of that headache soon. As for your arm, your bone was completely shattered and some of it poked out of your skin. If it was a clean break you'd be out of here in a minute but since it's much worse than that, you'd have to keep it in a cast for a week."

"A week!" Draco exclaimed, aghast. "But I have classes. How can I work with this… this thing on me?"

"You'll have help," Professor Snape said from the doorway. He gave Harry a withering look before turning back to Draco. "I was concerned when you missed Potions. Potter will help you until you're better. Won't you, Potter?"

Harry gritted his teeth and forced himself to be civil, "Yes, Professor Snape."

As his headache faded, Draco smiled. Suddenly, the injury didn't matter anymore. Thanks to Professor Snape, Harry Potter aka Superstar Extraordinaire was going to be his bitch.

* * *

"Potter, try not to drop my books, I need them for my classes," Draco said airily as Harry trudged behind him carrying a large pile of books.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Harry retorted. He had no choice but to obey a teacher but it didn't mean that he'd have to like it. He was currently burdened with both his books and Malfoy's as they walked to the Slytherin Dungeon.

They stopped by the stone wall before Draco turned to him and said, "You can go. You must have a hundred fan mails to answer."

Harry narrowed his eyes before turning walking away back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 _I like you calm, as if you were absent,_

 _and you hear me far-off, and my voice does not touch you._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

"So, basically, you're Malfoy's slave for the next seven days," Ron said, wide-eyed.

Harry winced. "Basically." He showed them a small yellow cube. "Snape gave me this so Draco and I can communicate every time he needs me."

"How does it work?" Ron took the cube and examined it curiously.

"I have to press the top with the black dot and talk," Harry said, dully. "I have not had the chance to use it yet." _And I hope I never will._

Hermione shook her head and lay a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. The week will pass by very fast. Just don't let him get to you."

He wished it was that easy.

Ron grinned, "At least I won't be the only one suffering."

"Asked Snape out yet?" Harry asked, suddenly cheered up by the thought of Ron awkwardly flirting with the slimy git.

"No, I'm working on it!"

Harry and Hermione cracked up.

TBC

* * *

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	2. Day One: The Shower

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter One: Day One - The Shower**

The next morning, Harry was rudely awakened by Malfoy's loud screech. "Potter!" His voice traveled clearly through the cube. "I need your help. Now!"

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "WTF! It's not even six in the morning! What do you need so early?"

"You need to get ready so you can assist me, of course," Draco responded in a superior tone. "Quick, or else I'll tell Professor Snape."

 _And deduct points from Gryffindor,_ Harry thought with disgust. He wouldn't let his house suffer because of Draco Malfoy. _Just take it one day at a time, Harry. One day at a time._

After the quickest shower ever, Harry met Draco by the open wall of the Slytherin common room. The blond was tapping his foot impatiently.

"You took your time," Draco snapped. "I have to do this early or else someone might see you."

"Do what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Help me get ready." Draco entered the Slytherin common room and waved Harry in. "Come on."

Harry looked around curiously. He had never been into the Slytherin common room before. The drapes and lamp gave the room a green tinge. But the green and silver upholstered couches and chairs looked surprisingly cozy. He followed Draco through a dim hallway lit by torches. The sun had not even fully risen yet and the view of the lake from the window was kissed by the first signs of sunrise.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," the Slytherin replied. Unseen by Harry, he wore an impish smile like he was thinking of something bad. Very, very bad.

Draco entered what looked to be a large shower room with roomy stalls. He looked at Harry expectantly and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Harry looked around. At first, he didn't understand what they were doing here. And then he looked at Draco's face and realized exactly what he meant by getting ready.

"Hell no!" Harry objected angrily. "No, no, no, no! I will not give you a bath, Malfoy!" Just the thought of seeing Malfoy naked made him want to throw up.

"Do you want points taken from Gryffindor, Potter?" Draco asked softly. "You really shouldn't be so loud. You wouldn't want anyone to come in and get the wrong idea."

He smiled. "I'm waiting."

Shutting his eyes with disgust, Harry tried to unbutton the Slytherin's pajama top. Draco was a lot taller than him so he had to reach up. He tried to avoid seeing anything as much as possible, convinced that the sight of Draco's pale skin would traumatize him for life. Hell, just doing this was traumatizing enough. He had to open one eye to get Draco's injured arm through the sleeve. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _It's ok Harry, it's just a bare chest,_ he told himself. _You see that in the Quidditch locker rooms and from your roommates all the time. It's nothing to worry about._

Finally, the only thing Draco had on was his pajama bottoms. Clear grey eyes looked down at Harry coolly. Harry sighed and shut his eyes again before pulling Draco's pajamas down. He promptly turned away and nearly choked. "You can walk yourself to the shower, Malfoy."

Laughing softly, Draco, kicked off his clothes and sauntered to the closest stall.

* * *

Draco tried to lather himself as well as he could under the shower. Luckily, the cast was bewitched to stay dry all the time. He left the stall door open so he could see Harry clearly from across the room. The Gryffindor still had his back to him. When he thought about doing this last night, Draco hesitated before making a decision. He wasn't thrilled about Harry seeing him in his birthday suit. But since he vowed to himself to make the next seven days of Harry's life a living hell, he thought that it would be nice to start the morning with something that would completely traumatize Harry for life.

 _It wasn't so bad after all,_ Draco thought. He didn't usually mind being seen naked as he was not naturally self-conscious. It was just the thought of Harry seeing him that made him hesitate. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco was far from done.

"Hey, Potter, I need you," he called out.

"What now?" Harry growled.

"I can't reach my back."

Harry turned and stomped towards the stall. He had to open his eyes to know where Draco was but he firmly kept his head leveled, refusing to see anything below the Slytherin's waist. The shower was still running when Draco handed him the washcloth. He smirked before turning his back.

"I want it thoroughly scrubbed, Potter. I have a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation?" Harry said angrily. "I didn't realize you treasured being seen as an asshole so much."

"Tsk, tsk. Language, Potter," Draco scolded him. "Hogwarts' Golden Boy has to be a good example to the students."

"I'm done. Better rinse off." Just as Harry handed the soapy washcloth back to the Slytherin, he glanced down without meaning to and saw a flash of Draco's slim hips and well-toned ass.

Harry covered his eyes and walked away.

Luckily, helping Draco into his robes was easy enough and Harry avoided seeing more of the Slytherin.

"Don't forget to meet up after breakfast. I need you to carry my stuff to the next class," Draco reminded him as Harry left the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had just gotten ready for the day when Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, the front of his school robes dripping.

"Don't ask!" He snapped before they had a chance to say a word.

After he changed into dry clothes, Harry went to the Great Hall with his friends to eat breakfast. He spotted Draco across the room; the Slytherin looked back and smirked. Harry flushed and trained his attention back to his food.

God forbid! He was sure that he'd have nightmares about naked Draco. That stupid, immature, evil Slytherin was doing this on purpose. Harry was sure that Draco could clean himself up if he tried but he used the opportunity to embarrass Harry instead. He could never look at Draco in the eye again without being reminded of what occurred this morning. He needed to take his mind off his misery.

"Any progress on Snape?" he asked Ron.

"Sssshhh, not so loud. Someone might hear you." The red-haired boy looked around furtively. "You never know who's listening these days."

"At least we know that Malfoy and his friends aren't sneaking around because I'm expected to be with him all the time," Harry said sourly.

Hermione took the opportunity to finally ask, "What happened this morning? You looked so pale and angry. Where have you been?"

Harry blushed at the sheer indignity of his experience. "I helped Malfoy get ready," he muttered.

"Get ready?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "Like take a shower and dress up?"

Their eyes widened as they took in Harry's disgruntled expression.

"No way…" Ron whispered. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, I am," Harry sank lower. He sneaked a glance at the Slytherins' table and met Draco's eyes again. He looked away and casually attempted to shield his face. His friends will never let him live this down.

"So," Hermione cleared her throat. "How did he look like underneath the robe?"

"I didn't see anything!" Harry denied, horrified. "Why are you even asking anyway?"

"I was just curious," Hermione grinned.

* * *

On their way to Care of Magical Creatures, Harry gingerly held on to the two hefty schoolbooks. This time, Hagrid didn't choose a book that violently attacked them but, not surprising for Hagrid, the current book was still unusual. The cover started slowly growing fur as the term went on and even trembled slightly sometimes.

Draco glanced sideways at Harry. The green-eyed boy looked more troubled than usual and his dark hair was messier than ever. _Probably from trying to pull it out of frustration,_ Draco thought, smugly.

As soon as they arrived at Hagrid's cottage, Harry plopped Draco's book down at the table by the other Slytherins. And with a scathing look at the blond, he left to join the other Gryffindors.

Hagrid had a treat for them today. Instead of introducing another scary creature for them to "take care" of, he introduced a guest speaker. It was no other than the centaur, Firenze, who helped Harry out when he was just a young first year in the Forbidden Forest. Firenze's silver hair blew with the breeze and his palomino half looked magnificent as he went through a number of dangerous creatures that they might encounter in the Forbidden Forest and similar places. He also suggested ways to avoid or defeat them if the students were ever attacked. Everyone listened with rapt attention as the centaur spoke.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil started giggling about how cute Firenze was and Harry heard Dean Thomas say, "But he's half horse!"

Harry shook his head, amused.

The class ended far too quickly and, after saying goodbye to Firenze, Harry approached Draco, took his book, and walked off without a word, expecting the Slytherin to follow.

Draco caught up easily, watching Harry from the corner of his eye. He knew he was caught staring in the Great Hall this morning and he even admitted to himself that he was observing the other boy far too often. The glasses obscured his eyes especially when they're outdoors. He just noticed that Harry's skin was slightly tanned and was ridiculously clear. His lips were nice. Bow shaped, not too full, not too thin - it was the perfect size. Perfect size for what? Draco tried to clear his thoughts and wondered what was wrong with him.

 _It's just simple curiosity,_ he told himself.

* * *

That evening, as soon as Harry handed Draco's things to Goyle in front of the doorway to the Slytherin Dungeon, Draco turned to Harry and said, "Six o'clock tomorrow."

"Fine," Harry replied, his expression inscrutable.

As the dark-haired boy walked away, Draco felt a twinge of disappointment at his reaction and an even stranger hint of excitement at the prospect of seeing him again tomorrow.

* * *

 _Always, always you recede through the evenings_

 _toward the twilight erasing statues._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

TBC

(July 2015)

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	3. Day Two: A Reminder

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Day Two - A Reminder**

The morning passed the same way it did yesterday. Except for one thing. Harry barely started washing Draco's back when the other boy asked him to stop. Harry shrugged and returned to his spot close to the door and turned his back.

Harry had a lot to think about. Yesterday, Ron confessed to him and Hermione that he may be just a little bit interested in Snape. Okay, maybe a lot more interested in Snape. He thought about asking Snape for private lessons and wondered if the teacher would take the bait. His best friend seems to have disregarded the bet altogether and decided to pursue Snape out of his own personal interests.

 _Curiouser and curiouser_ , Harry thought. As long as Ron was happy then he, Harry, would be happy for him.

In the stall not ten feet away from him, Draco panicked slightly and wondered if the Gryffindor noticed anything. His back was turned and he asked Harry to stop immediately as soon as Draco realized what was happening. Because as soon as Harry touched him, Draco felt the faint stirring of desire in his groin. Alarmed at his reaction, he was relieved when Harry immediately left his side. He furtively glanced at Harry but the other boy still had his back turned. Sighing inwardly, Draco lowered the shower temperature and tried to ignore the excitement that he still felt from Harry's touch.

* * *

Harry was a little bewildered by Draco's behavior. Unlike yesterday, the Slytherin didn't seem to have much to say; the blond boy stayed quiet for most of the morning and didn't say a single snide remark, insult or put down. Some of the students they ran into looked surprised at the sight of him with the Slytherin since everyone knew their history and knew how much the two detested each other.

 _I guess news of my prison sentence has not gotten around yet,_ Harry thought sourly.

As unusual as Draco's silence was, Harry was not about to complain. The next days would pass a lot quicker if Draco remained this way.

They had Double Potions again today. Snape seemed distracted but he still managed to sharply instruct Harry to help Draco out with peeling and chopping the ingredients for the anti-venom they were assigned to make today. Harry already expected this so, instead of complaining, he decided that it was easier to just partner up with Draco. With a sigh, he stood by the Slytherin and started preparing what they need.

He remembered doing exactly this during their third year as a younger, smirking Malfoy took advantage of his injury from Buckbeak. This was back before he knew Sirius, before Voldemort was destroyed. Back then, the blond Slytherin couldn't keep his mouth shut and kept on egging Harry and Ron on as he tried to provoke a fight. Today, the opposite was true; Draco didn't say a word or even meet his eyes, he just stared at Harry's hands as he worked.

 _This is starting to feel awkward,_ Harry thought.

"I need some ginger root," Draco finally spoke up. Instead of asking for Harry to pass them to him since the sliced roots were at the opposite end, Draco moved behind Harry.

He stayed so close that his hips brushed against Harry's and the dark-haired boy felt Draco's breath on his neck. He briefly touched Harry's waist before reaching out for the roots. As Draco moved back to his spot, Harry thought that the whole thing - the touch, Draco's nearness, his warm breath on his skin - was disturbingly intimate. And what was even stranger was the realization that it didn't bother him at all.

* * *

Draco silently admonished himself for losing control. He just had to touch Harry, inhale his scent, and feel - however briefly - his body against his.

 _What's the matter with me? This can't be happening._

His hand trembled slightly as he dropped the roots into the steaming cauldron. He glanced at Harry but the other boy didn't show any indication that anything unusual happened. Draco took a deep breath. He must be coming down with something. How else could he explain his disturbing and growing attraction for Harry Potter?

* * *

After Potions, Draco noticed Ron approach Snape's desk. _That's odd,_ he thought. _Why would Weasley seek out the Professor?_

"Do we have to go somewhere?" Harry asked.

Draco instantly forgot about Ron and Snape and turned his attention to Harry. He tried to think of a reason - any reason - to keep Harry with him.

Harry raised his brows and waited for Draco's response. The Slytherin looked agitated and ran his hand through his flaxen hair a couple of times. _It was getting a little long at the front,_ Harry observed, _no wonder he keeps on brushing it away._ He tapped his foot impatiently and wondered if Draco even heard what he said.

"Malfoy?" Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "Are you all right?"

"Um, yes. I mean, of course, Potter." Draco composed himself and looked more like his usual cool, calm and collected self. "I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade this weekend. I would need you to to carry my purchases, of course, so you would have to come with me."

"Sure," Harry responded with a shrug. "It's only Wednesday but I'll let Ron and Hermione know that I can't go with them this weekend."

Draco tried to hide his relief. An awkward silence followed as Draco just stood there, staring at Harry.

"So," Harry finally looked away. "Do you need me today?"

Draco flushed as his traitorous mind whispered just how many ways he would need Harry Potter. He shook his head and muttered, "I'm not feeling very well. I suppose that's all for now."

Harry nodded, pleased that he could finally hang out with his friends and Housemates again. Just as he turned to leave, Draco said, "Thanks for all your help."

Harry stopped in his tracks, stunned at what he just heard. He paused for a moment and turned back but the blond boy was gone.

He shook his head, wondering if he just imagined Draco saying thank you. He must have been hallucinating because during the almost seven years that he's known him, he never heard the young Malfoy say anything akin to gratitude.

His shoe hit something on the floor. Harry looked down and realized that he stepped Draco Malfoy's wand.

* * *

Draco entered the Slytherin common room and greeted his Housemates before going straight to his room. It was empty right now, the sun has not set yet and everyone was taking advantage of the the last hours of daylight.

 _Ugh,_ he ran a hand over his face in frustration. What in the name of Merlin's underwear was wrong with him? First there was that disturbing incident in the shower room. Then there was his brief loss of control during Potions. And then he gaped and stared like an infatuated idiot at Harry Fucking Potter in the hallway in front of the whole student body. He hoped that no one noticed. He refused to become one of Harry Potter's multitude of lovesick fans. Draco snorted. That would be the lowest of the low.

"I do not like Harry Potter," he said out loud. He repeated this to himself over and over again until he felt better and the panic subsided.

Blaise walked in while Draco was still trying to calm down.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked curiously. "You had a weird look on your face and you were talking to yourself."

"Nothing," Draco responded lazily. He propped himself up on his uninjured arm. "What were you up to?"

"I was practicing Quidditch with the team." Blaise laid his Nimbus 3000 by the wall beside his bed. "When are you going to get better? We need you at practice. The match against Ravenclaw is just a few weeks away."

Draco sighed. "I know. I miss it, too. I should be good by next week."

"Cool." Blaise took off his sweaty practice robes and stretched out on his bed. "I bet you can't wait to get rid of Potter."

"Absolutely," Draco said. _Liar,_ his mind whispered.

Suddenly, the yellow cube in his pocket beeped and he heard Harry's voice. "Oi, Malfoy, I have your wand."

"Shit," Draco swore. He couldn't believe that he forgot again. He really was a mess today. "Where are you?"

"Still outside the Potions classroom," Harry responded, his voice muffled through Draco's robes.

"Do you need company?" Blaise asked.

Draco waved him away. "I'm good. It won't take long."

* * *

Draco found Harry leaning against the wall by the empty classroom's door. He was twirling Draco's hand with his fingers, which irritated the Slytherin. He took the wand, muttered a thank you and was about to leave when Harry grabbed his arm.

"What?" Draco asked, startled.

"That was the second time you thanked me today," Harry said. He looked a little confused as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Draco felt his heart beating wildly, his pulse racing at Harry's touch. _This has to stop._ "Concerned, Potter?" he sneered. "I didn't realize you liked me so much."

He shook his arm, trying to force Harry to let go. The sudden movement caused Harry to stumble and drop his glasses. They both heard the fragile glass break.

"Great. Thanks, Malfoy. Next time I won't even bother being civil." He crouched and started groping the floor, searching for his glasses.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was about two feet off. The boy really was blind as a bat without his glasses. He sighed, picked up the glasses and repaired it with his wand. " _Oculus reparo."_

Harry stood and reached out his hand, trying to distinguish the Slytherin's indistinct outline.

Draco couldn't help but stare. It was the first time for him to see Harry without the other boy's glasses blocking his view... and he was not disappointed. Harry's eyes were a mysterious bottle-green in the diminishing light. Obviously affected by Draco's insolence, they were wide, a little wounded and had a touch of anger; his perfect lips were pursed.

Draco was entranced. There was no other way to describe it. Knowing that Harry could barely see him made him feel a little braver, risker.

"I don't think so, Potter." He pocketed the glasses. "I'm afraid we have other plans."

"Plans?" Harry was confused.

Draco dragged Harry into the empty classroom and closed the door. He pushed the shorter boy against the wall, hard, and heard Harry gasp in pain. Aroused, the Slytherin whispered in his ear, "This is all your fault, Potter."

With one hand, he tore at the front of Harry's robe, not even bothering to unbutton it. He was not gentle. He kissed those pink, perfect lips that had been torturing him for the last two days, gently biting them, capturing the exquisite taste of Harry Potter. After a few moments, he realized that Harry was kissing him back. Pleased, Draco brushed his fingers gently over Harry's chest, his flat belly, until he reached the waistband of his boxers. He reached inside and felt Harry's growing erection. The green-eyed boy moaned against his lips. Encouraged, Draco moved down, bending on one knee while licking and kissing his way down Harry's naked front.

In one aggressive move, he pulled Harry's boxers down and put his mouth around Harry's hard penis. Draco sucked, licked and stimulated Harry, fucking the Gryffindor with his mouth and hand as the other moaned and sighed with bliss. Draco watched Harry's face; his desire grew just by knowing how much pleasure he gave the other. He didn't stop until he felt Harry buck his hips and tasted his cum on his tongue and down his throat. He kissed the fragile skin of Harry's thighs as he gradually relaxed.

Harry felt Draco place his glasses in his hand. He put them on with trembling fingers, trying to understand what just transpired. Still breathing hard, he looked down and saw the blond Slytherin smile and wipe his lips with his thumb.

He looked into Draco's eyes, they were dark with desire as the blond whispered, "Six o'clock tomorrow, Potter. You owe me a fuck."

He couldn't find the words so Harry just nodded. With a last kiss on his neck, Draco left him in the classroom.

* * *

 _Your whole body has_

 _a fullness or a gentleness_

 _destined for me._

 _When I move my hand up_

 _I find in each place a dove_

 _that was seeking me, as_

 _if they had, love, made you of clay_

 _for my own potter's hands._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

TBC

(July 2015)

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	4. Day Three: Kissing Harry Potter

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

Author's note: This went way beyond what I initially planned so I apologize in advance. ;-) I had to double check my rating in case I accidentally make it accessible to younger readers. What can I say? I just love my Harry and Draco.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Day Three - Kissing Harry Potter**

~ Shortly after midnight ~

Harry didn't know how he managed to sneak into the bedroom earlier without anyone noticing his disheveled state. Draco literally tore off all the buttons of his robe, exposing his chest down to his belly button. Harry defeated the Dark Lord, had a wealth of knowledge of curses, counter-curses and charms, and could perform complicated spells that could only be done by the most powerful wizards and witches… but he couldn't think of a simple spell that could repair his robe. He was too embarrassed to ask Hermione so he just sped through the common room, red-faced, and muttered something about how tired he was while tightly clutching his collar.

He was sure that everyone could smell sex on him.

That was hours ago.

Right now, Harry couldn't sleep. His thoughts were filled with Draco: Draco's lips around his cock, Draco swallowing his cum, Draco's eyes that were full of promise as he asked to see him tomorrow. He still couldn't understand how it had escalated so fast. One moment Draco was being his usual ignorant self, the next he was leading Harry towards the most thrilling orgasm he ever experienced in his life.

He was confused - confused by Draco's sudden reversal, his almost violent sexual act, and by Harry's own intense reaction to another man.

Underneath the thick blankets, Harry pressed his thighs together, the memory of what transpired this evening making him feel hot and tingly inside. With thoughts of Draco and his slim, naked hips under the shower, Harry finally managed to sleep.

* * *

 _Who ever desired each other as we do? Let us look_

 _for the ancient ashes of hearts that burned,_

 _and let our kisses touch there, one by one,_

 _till the flower, disembodied, rises again._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

~ Morning ~

This time, Harry didn't bother closing his eyes.

He slipped off his robes while Draco watched from the shower stall. Warm water ran over his beautifully pale and naked body, rinsing the foamy soap off his chest. There was something about the bright lights that made it more real in comparison to last night's dreamy classroom tryst.

Harry felt nervous but also very, very excited.

He grabbed a tube of moisturizer from a nearby toiletries tray before joining Draco in the roomy stall. His black hair clung to his head in wet strips as he embraced Draco from behind, kissing the skin between the taller boy's shoulder blades while his hands traveled down Draco's splendid body. The blond boy turned and faced Harry - slowly, tenderly, their lips met.

The kiss was amazingly gentle and erotic. Harry pushed his tongue into Draco's full lips, his passion building as he felt the blond boy's erection against his hips. Seeing how much he affected the Slytherin further increased his arousal. Harry was fully in control and Draco was more than willing to submit.

Draco sighed with pleasure as Harry wrapped his fingers around his cock, moving his hand back and forth until the blond boy whimpered softly. Draco bent over the shower bench, laid his head on the wet wood, and raised his hips towards the Gryffindor submissively.

Harry was rock hard by now and he liberally coated his cock and Draco's opening with lubricant. He slowly entered Draco while continuing to stimulate the blond's penis. Moving gently at first, Harry finally gave in to his need and drove further into Draco, pushing harder as the blond gasped and moaned with rapture. He felt Draco climax as the Slytherin trembled beneath him, hot cum spilling on Harry's hand.

Harry was close to coming himself. He grabbed Draco's hips, each thrust bringing him closer to orgasm. And just before he reached his peak, the door opened and someone ran the shower in another stall.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Harry in panic. Covering his mouth with one hand, Harry stopped himself from crying out loud as he came inside Draco, pouring his seed inside the flaxen-haired Slytherin.

As soon as his heartbeat slowed down to normal, a wobbly Harry withdrew and collapsed on the tiled floor. Draco joined him after a moment and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy from behind. Both were spent, happy in the afterglow of their union as they let the warm water cascade over their bodies and steam up the air around them.

"Draco, is that you?"

"Yes, Vincent," Draco answered. He silently instructed the Gryffindor to keep quiet as Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

"Okay. I thought it was you," Crabbe said in response.

* * *

Harry could barely stay awake at breakfast as Ron read the note he received from Snape by owl post.

"He said we can meet for tutorial sessions every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons," Ron announced to his two best friends.

"So today will be the first," Hermione nodded with approval. "At least there's progress."

"I hope so." The redheaded boy seemed a little nervous as he tucked Snape's note inside his textbook.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern. "You look very tired this morning."

"I guess I just didn't get enough sleep." Harry finished his second cup of coffee, ignoring the small but growing pile of fan mail on the table. Hedwig has been very unhappy and overworked lately and Harry reminded himself to reward his faithful owl.

"What do you do with these anyway?" Hermione poked at the envelopes. "I'm almost scared to open them. Remember all those hate mail I got after everyone thought I was your girlfriend?"

Harry didn't answer but Hermione thought she heard Ron mutter something about firewood substitutes and recycling.

Harry didn't just look tired. He felt physically and mentally exhausted. He knew he didn't get enough sleep last night and this morning's activity did not help. He glanced at the Slytherins' table and, sure enough, he caught Draco Malfoy staring at him. This time, instead of the usual smirk, the blond boy smiled. He had a unique half-smile, slow and disturbingly sensual. Harry felt his body respond, like he just drank a large mug of butterbeer that warmed his body from head to toe.

He broke eye contact and looked down on his plate. He couldn't even begin to explain what they started. _What were they? Where would they go from here?_ He may be confused with their situation but Harry knew that everything had changed forever. They could no longer go back to their old "Potter vs. Malfoy" dynamic. At least for him, sex made everything so much more complicated. He wondered if Draco felt the same way.

Harry turned towards Ron and Hermione, who were still discussing Ron's private lessons with Snape. Ron looked so anxious that Harry just had to say what he said next.

"Bring a tube of lube just in case. And make sure it's hypo-allergenic. You never know who's allergic to what these days."

"HARRY!" both his friends exclaimed in shock.

His skin almost the same color as his fiery hair, Ron gaped at him and blushed while Hermione smacked Harry on the shoulder and giggled.

* * *

Draco didn't know a lot of things but he knew that as of yesterday morning, Harry would not have talked to him unless he had to - just as he did for the past seven years of their lives. Today, he proved that he could make the dark-haired boy blush with just a smile.

 _I could make him do more than that._ His thoughts returned to that morning. He could barely eat his breakfast since he was too preoccupied by what occurred. His friends, Pansy and Blaise, noticed how quiet he was and tried to draw him into their conversation.

Draco pretended to listen.

"Ready?" The table went quiet as Harry appeared. Some glared at the Gryffindor, making it clear that he wasn't welcome. Others pretended that he was not there.

Draco almost choked on his juice. The blond stood and gathered his books, which Harry immediately picked up before he walked away. Draco said a quick goodbye to his friends before following.

"Harry?" Draco started.

"Not 'Potter' this time?" Harry's lips quirked, amused.

Draco almost smiled before remembering that they were in public. "I think we've moved on from that."

"I think so, too."

"At least in private," Draco added quickly.

Harry raised his brows and didn't comment.

 _This is more awkward than I thought it would be._ Draco was not sure how to handle this and his uncertainty frustrated him. He needed to control his thoughts and keep his emotions in check. He was Draco Fucking Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! But he was also in no way ready for this. Two days ago, he would have laughed at anyone (after punching them in the face) who suggested that he'd be kissing Harry Potter before the week was over.

 _What are we?_ Draco asked himself.

As if he heard Draco's thoughts, Harry said, "Do we really need a label?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked carefully.

Taking Draco's free arm, Harry pulled him into an empty classroom to prevent being overheard by the nosy fourth years that were all over the hall.

Harry's expression softened as he looked into Draco's smoky grey eyes. "I don't know what this is or what we are. All I know is that it feels good to be with you." He lowered his voice, "I've never felt anything like this before."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. It was an alien, peculiar feeling and, for a moment, he didn't know how to respond.

"I know what you mean," he finally admitted. Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't think we should stop."

"But?" Harry sensed that Draco had more to say.

"I also think that we should keep it between ourselves," If he himself wasn't prepared for this then he couldn't imagine how anyone, especially his family, would react to their situation.

"For now," Harry agreed.

 _For now?_ Draco's eyes widened as Harry sneaked a quick peck on the lips before pulling him back into the hallway. _What did he mean by "for now"?_

As he considered Harry's answer, the Slytherin nearly tripped over a fourth year girl who was staring at Harry with adoring eyes and didn't see where she was going. Draco glared at the girl and she scampered off in fear.

Harry tried to hide his smile. Some things never changed.

TBC

* * *

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	5. Day Four: A Visit to Sirius

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Day Four - A Visit to Sirius**

It was a weekday so Harry had to go through the secret tunnel to Hogsmeade using his invisibility cloak. His godfather didn't live far since he preferred to be close to the shops and his job. Harry suspected that Sirius also wanted to keep a closer eye on Harry and make up for lost time. Sirius didn't live in the Black's ancestral home and Harry couldn't blame him. That place was cold - he was not referring to the temperature - and it probably reminded Sirius of the Black family's dark history. He left the maintenance to Kreacher. The ill-tempered house elf didn't hide his dislike for his master so the arrangement was perfectly convenient.

Harry loved his godfather and he was forever grateful to have Sirius in his life. The Weasleys were like family to him but his godfather was different. Sirius had a very close relationship with James Potter throughout their childhood so having Sirius was the closest to having a parent. Sirius also treated Harry like his own son. Aside from thoughts of revenge, he told Harry that looking forward to the hope of fulfilling the role of a godfather to James Potter's son was one of the things that kept him sane while he was in Azkaban.

Just by looking at Sirius Black's home, one would never think that he was the sole heir of a very rich, pureblood family. Sirius did not believe in displaying his wealth and preferred to live simply. His home was not small or large, it was just right. Nor was it elaborate since he insisted that his busy schedule did not give him room for frivolities. He should know - he was their new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher and was the only faculty member that lived off-campus.

Harry rang the doorbell to announce his presence but did not bother to wait for Sirius to answer the door.

"It's me!" Harry called out.

"I'm back at the deck," Sirius yelled back.

Harry smelled the scent of grilled steak and his mouth watered. He was glad that he had not eaten lunch yet.

His godfather struggled with the grill. "I just got it yesterday so I'm not used to it yet. You know I have to feed myself now that I don't have a house elf." Sirius winked at Harry.

"I don't know why you just won't live on-campus," The Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

"I prefer it this way." Sirius shrugged. "Let me put another steak on. It won't take long."

Harry observed Sirius as he cooked. He looked happy and healthy - far from the scarecrow of a man who escaped from Azkaban four years ago. His dark hair was cut short and his lightly tanned skin showed that he regularly spent time outdoors. Harry thought that he looked almost exactly like his younger self in his parents' wedding pictures… just a tad older, of course.

Later, as the two ate dinner, Harry suddenly asked, "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "That was unexpected. Hmm..." He absentmindedly rubbed his chin. "Nothing serious. I was sent to Azkaban before I even turned 19 and, after I was released, I haven't had the time to pursue one. I haven't really met anyone, either. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't had the chance to have one either, not even a short one," Harry confessed. "It's been crazy the past few years."

"But?" Sirius prodded.

"I haven't exactly been a saint," Harry wrinkled his nose, much to his godfather's amusement, "but none of the girls stayed long."

Sirius waited. He knew that there was more coming.

Harry played with his fork. "I was just wondering how you would recognize one. How would you know that it's worth pursuing early on before you go too far and invest too much of yourself?"

"I'm not the best person to give you advice on this topic," Sirius admitted. "But I can try."

He thoughtfully looked at Harry. "When one enters the room, do you feel excited by their presence? Can you talk to them for hours and not get bored? Do you want to spend a lot of time with them? Do you miss them when they're not around? And, when they are, does pleasing them please you as well?" He waved his steak knife at Harry and continued, "I'm not saying that you should propose. Remember, this is just the early stage. We're only trying to establish mutual attraction and compatibility."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense."

"Maybe you should send Remus an owl," Sirius suggested. "He's married. He and Tonks should know more about these things."

"I might do that."

Harry watched his godfather eat and smiled. "As for you, you should think about opening yourself up to a relationship. You're not getting any younger."

"I'm only 35! Did you just call me old?" Sirius accused.

"Absolutely ancient. Practically decrepit."

Laughing, Harry ducked as Sirius flicked a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him.

* * *

As Harry walked back to Hogwarts through the tunnel, he thought about Sirius' advice. _Did it apply to him and Draco?_ He still wasn't sure. He had never asked anyone to continue seeing him before but he didn't know if it was because of the circumstances (the war) or if he was not sufficiently interested.

Besides, he and Draco haven't had the time to talk a lot yet. Maybe it really was too early to tell.

He returned the invisibility cloak to his trunk and touched the yellow cube in his pocket. Draco had not called him since the last class. Perhaps he was busy?

He missed him.

* * *

Draco tried to balance himself on his Nimbus 3000 with one working arm.

"Ready?" Blaise yelled from above.

"Give me a second," Draco growled. "You know I can't catch the snitch right now, right? This is strictly flying practice."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

Draco could see his best friend's grin all the way from the ground. He felt a little shaky but he did miss flying. He felt extremely envious as he watched the Slytherin Quidditch team practice with their reserve Seeker. Draco curled his lip, he was so much better than the fifth year student that Blaise picked as a substitute.

He was about to lift off when he heard someone shout from behind.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare!" Madam Pomfrey dropped the case of herbs that she carried from Professor Sprout's greenhouse. "You're supposed to be recuperating, not risking your life on that blasted broomstick with just one arm."

She cast a baleful eye at Blaise, clearly blaming him for the situation.

"It wasn't my idea," the dark-haired Slytherin tried to defend himself.

"All right, all right..." Laughing, Draco dropped to the ground and held his broomstick upright. "I'll wait until next week."

"Good," Madam Pomfrey shot back before picking up the case she dropped.

Draco made a face at Blaise. He was bored and had nothing to do until tomorrow. He felt a strong urge to call Harry but he didn't want to disturb the other boy. The Gryffindor was probably spending time with his friends or was busy doing his homework.

 _Was that a considerate thought?_

Draco massaged his temple. What happened to his "What Draco wants, Draco gets NOW" mantra? He barely recognized himself these days. If he didn't watch it, he might turn into a Hufflepuff overnight. Ick!

The sex was undeniably fantastic. It was also intensely intimate. It was the latter part that worried him. Draco was alarmed at the prospect of caring for Harry. His constant craving for his company was bad enough but the Gryffindor had a way of getting under his skin without even trying. He had never been with another man before Harry but what he experienced yesterday was mind-blowing and completely unexpected. Was it purely physical desire on his part or did he want something more?

 _Control, Draco. Control._

So far, he managed to avoid any questions from the other Slytherins about Harry. He was not yet ready to admit that he had something going on with the Potter boy.

Sort of.

* * *

 _Don't go far off, not even for a day, because -_

 _because - I don't know how to say it: a day is long_

 _and I will be waiting for you, as in an empty station_

 _when the trains are parked off somewhere else, asleep._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

TBC

(July 2015)

 **Author's note:** This is a really short chapter but it wasn't a long day for our heroes. The next one should be more interesting.

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	6. Day Five: The Room of Erised

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Day Five - The Room of Erised**

Harry was finally able to sleep in. He stretched luxuriously and sighed with pleasure. It was a sunny Saturday and, even better, it was also a Hogsmeade weekend.

Draco informed him last night that he didn't need Harry this morning, confirming Harry's suspicion that the Slytherin never needed his help to get ready from day one. Not that he minded anymore. He was even a little disappointed. But the prospect of more rest cheered him up enough; he felt refreshed for the first time in days.

"Oi, Ron." He tossed a pillow at the snoring redhead. "Wake up! It's time to eat."

* * *

Draco stayed with his fellow seven year Slytherins on the way to Hogsmeade. They were currently in the middle of discussing the so-called love life of the head of Slytherin house.

"I refuse to believe that Professor Snape is dating Weasley," he declared with conviction. "Where did that vile rumor come from? Is anyone friends with Gryffindors now?"

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous, Draco." Pansy rolled her eyes and tossed her long, corn-blonde hair over her shoulder. "I overheard Dean Thomas telling his girlfriend, Lavender, during Defense of the Dark Arts before Professor Black came in."

Blaise leaned in closer to them and whispered, "That's not the end of the story. I heard from one of my very reliable sources that it's all fake! Weasley is trying to get together with Snape but only because he lost a bet against Potter!"

"That's awful!" Pansy covered her mouth. "And also disgusting. I don't know about Snape but I would _never_ date a Weasley. Not in a million years!"

"I'm not entirely sure but I heard the bet involves more than snagging a date. You know…" Blaise waggled his brows suggestively while both Draco and Pansy made gagging noises.

"I don't think Ron Weasley is bad looking," Millicent Bulstrode suddenly cut in and then blushed after the others gave her a look of disbelief. "But that doesn't mean that I would date him, either," she added quickly.

Draco frowned. He actually liked Snape and he didn't relish the idea of anyone toying with him, but he knew that the Potions professor was not stupid either. Draco was supremely confident that Ron Weasley didn't have a chance in hell of ever going out with their acerbic teacher.

It just bothered him that Harry never mentioned anything about the bet.

 _He's not required to tell you anything,_ Draco reminded himself. _You may have a strange arrangement but it is NOT a relationship._

He turned his attention back to the conversation.

"... now Potter is a completely different story," Pansy was saying.

Draco's ears perked up, "What about Potter?"

"I would never date him either, not in a hundred million years, but he is kind of cute." The blonde girl grinned mischievously.

Millicent caught her eye and nodded in agreement. "Everyone knows that."

Draco flushed. "I wouldn't know. I don't notice those things." _Liar._

"Where is he anyway? I thought he was supposed to wait on you hand and foot all day, everyday," Blaise joked.

"He'll be around later," Draco said abruptly, brushing his dense blond hair off his forehead. He tried to change the topic. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to talk about Harry Potter.

* * *

Not that far away from the Slytherins, Hermione expressed her disappointment about Harry not being able to spend the Hogsmeade trip with them.

"Personally, I can't wait for your seven-day imprisonment to be over," she complained with a frown. "It must be horrible to have to be around Malfoy so much."

"He hasn't been that bad lately," Harry said, to his friends' surprise.

"Are you seriously defending Malfoy?" Ron looked at Harry in shock. "We're talking about Draco Malfoy, right? The evil son of a bitch that called Hermione a Mudblood all these years? The same glorified ferret that tried to make our lives a living hell from the first day we arrived in Hogwarts? The one who took every opportunity he could to put me and my family down?"

 _Shit,_ Harry swore to himself. _I should have been more careful._

"Aside from making me carry his stuff, he hasn't said much the past few days," Harry tried to explain. "Maybe he changed."

"I don't know," Ron said suspiciously. "I don't trust that family. You know who they've supported during the war."

"You're the one who's dating Snape and he's an ex-Death Eater!" Harry countered.

"But, Harry," Hermione interrupted calmly, "Snape is a reformed war hero. The Malfoys just claimed that they were under the Imperius curse. They've used the same alibi before and it's undeniably suspicious."

Harry admitted to himself that it was hard to argue with Hermione's logic. One could not forget that Draco, in spite of being cleared of all charges after the war along with his parents, was still very much a Malfoy. Harry tried not to be judgmental of purebloods with a long family history of dark wizards and witches. His own godfather, Sirius, was a perfect reason why. He had nothing in common with his now-dead relatives and strove to be a better person in spite of his family's reputation. Was Draco capable of the same?

He stayed quiet the rest of the way while Ron and Hermione chatted animatedly about going to The Three Broomsticks and meeting up with Remus and Tonks. Considering his current conflicted feelings about Draco Malfoy, he would have preferred to see his old friends today.

* * *

"How much candy do you need?" Harry asked irritably. They've been in Honeyduke's for almost an hour. The shopping basket was full but Draco was not even close to being done. And this was just the first shop they came into! Harry didn't look forward to carrying multiple heavy shopping bags all the way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. Forget buying anything for himself; he'll barely be able to handle the Slytherin's loot.

"I don't know." Draco tapped his chin. "The new every flavor lollipops looks interesting."

"You already got two boxes of Swiss chocolate frogs, several tubs of never-melting ice cream, a peppermint replica of Hogwarts, and a large gummy shaped like the giant squid. You're going to either get really fat or have a bad sugar overload that would land you in a hospital."

"Do you think I'm fat, Potter?" Draco said sharply.

"No." Amused at the blond boy's reaction, Harry couldn't help but smile so he averted his face from the crowd. "You are far from fat. I should know... I've touched every single square inch of you… in and out."

"Oh." Draco's mouth formed into a perfect O. "How scandalous."

He immediately dragged Harry behind a shelf and kissed him hungrily, pressing his body against the Gryffindor. Harry responded just as enthusiastically before pulling away.

"Are you mad?" he whispered, "Someone might see us!"

"Then you shouldn't tease me that way." Draco's licked the corner of his lips.

 _He's one to talk._ Those full, petal pink lips were far too enticing. It made Harry want to kiss the blond over and over again, drag him to bed and fuck him senseless. He tried to restrain his thoughts; it wouldn't be good to walk around Hogsmeade with a boner while in the company of one Draco Malfoy.

Seemingly unaware of the Gryffindor's lecherous thoughts, Draco tried to brush Harry's hair down with his fingers. It stubbornly refused to comply and stuck up in all directions.

 _Cute,_ Draco thought.

 _Ugh, did I just say "cute"?_

"Yesterday evening was tough for me," Draco said softly. "Where were you?"

"Family duties called," Harry answered vaguely. He didn't feel like explaining the circumstances of his visit to Sirius, especially since the topic of their conversation was right before him. "But I've missed you, too," Harry confessed shyly.

Draco kissed him again. "We'll catch up later. I promise."

All his suspicions about Draco were temporarily forgotten. Harry thought about Sirius' advice the day before and remembered all the questions that his godfather suggested he ask himself.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _Yes to each and every one._

He knew he was in trouble.

* * *

He may have missed Draco but it didn't keep Harry from being annoyed with his shopping habits. Before today, he didn't realize how much time the Slytherin could spend in a store and how much he bought during only one shopping trip. Harry wasn't exactly as big and physically strong as Draco's usual cronies.

Speaking of Crabbe and Goyle... "How come your minions haven't been following you lately?"

"Vincent and Greg? I asked them to leave us alone for this week. Unfortunately, my plans to make you suffer backfired."

"Ha!" Harry stuck out his tongue.

Draco stopped and took Harry's chin in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he looked into the other's green eyes. "You're trying my patience, Potter."

Instead of answering, Harry leaned in and softly kissed Draco. He bit the blond's lower lip teasingly and whispered, "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Meet me here in two hours?" Harry proposed.

Intrigued, Draco agreed.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't be seen?" Draco asked nervously. He walked slowly and hesitantly because his eyes were covered with a blindfold. He wasn't thrilled about the idea but Harry insisted and promised that he wouldn't let Draco trip.

"I'm sure. This is an unused area and all the classrooms are empty." Harry guided him towards a door. "I found the room during my first year here in Hogwarts."

They finally stopped and Harry took the blindfold off of Draco. The blond Slytherin gasped as he looked around.

The classroom was small compared to the others in the school. The only contents were a brazier with blue fire, which warmed the room and provided a romantic, dusky light, and a large round cushion on the floor that was as big as a bed with a few fat pillows and a thick blanket over it.

Draco felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that Harry did all of this for him. For them.

Wide-eyed, he turned to the Gryffindor with delight and said, "It's wonderful."

Harry beamed. This was the same classroom that temporarily housed the Mirror of Erised before Dumbledore took it away. He was pleased to discover that the room and the entire area remained deserted over the years. All he needed was a good cleaning spell, a bed and decent lighting to create a private room for him and Draco.

"I thought that we needed a room of our own. A space only for us, where we won't have to worry about being caught." Harry closed the door shut behind him and put his arm around Draco's waist. "I've been looking forward to this since Hogsmeade. Seeing you when I'm not allowed to touch you almost drove me crazy."

He faced the Slytherin, resting one hand on Draco's chest. Harry stood on tiptoe and moved closer, silently asking for a kiss. Desire stirred within Draco as he obliged, passionately kissing Harry as he crushed the Gryffindor's slight body to him.

They hurriedly took their clothes off as they stumbled to the bed, unwilling to break off their contact. Draco pushed Harry on his back, kissing him as he stroked the dark-haired boy's hardening penis. Harry noticed that the blond had difficulty maintaining his balance with his injured arm so he sat up, flipped Draco over and straddled the Slytherin with his thighs. He moved against Draco's hips, sighing with pleasure as they both stimulated each other.

Harry bent over and kissed Draco's chest, lightly nibbling his skin from his collarbone down his torso. The blond smelled and tasted heavenly and for the first time today, he wondered what he did to be this lucky.

"By the way, this room has a silencing spell. No one will hear us," Harry whispered, touching the other boy's lips with a finger. Then he reached out and picked something out of the pocket of his discarded robe.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Lube. I came prepared," Harry grinned. _Thank you, Ron_ , he thought, _I'm sure you'll eventually forgive me for stealing your stuff_.

Draco nodded. He couldn't bring himself to speak as Harry's hand pumped his cock hard, moving up and down and gently applying pressure as he drove Draco crazy with want. Smiling teasingly at Draco, Harry crawled down and closed his mouth over Draco's throbbing cock.

The Slytherin cried with pleasure, feeling Harry's tongue lick the tip of his penis as he continued to massage it with his hand. He marveled at how the Gryffindor knew exactly what to do, which buttons to push, and what places to touch. He arched his back and relished the fierce physical satisfaction he received from Harry's patient ministrations. Just when he thought that he couldn't take it anymore, Harry stopped and pushed Draco's thighs apart.

Harry entered him carefully, mindful of Draco's response to his penetration. When he saw the blond sigh with pleasure, Harry pushed his whole length into him, amazed at the tightness of Draco's muscles around him.

Draco clutched and pulled at the blanket as he writhed underneath the Gryffindor. He was drowning in the sensation of Harry thrusting inside him and Harry's hand around his cock. Like before, Harry allowed Draco to climax first, his cum hitting Harry's chest and toned belly. He shivered and moaned as Harry got rougher, fucking him hard over and over again while screaming Draco's name as he reached orgasm.

Soon, Draco felt Harry's hot cum explode within him. The dark-haired boy collapsed in his arms, their sweat mingled as they lay panting on the bed.

Harry felt himself relax and pulled out of the blond Slytherin.

He laughed softly. "That was... "

"Intense," Draco finished for him. He watched, fascinated, as Harry ran a finger across his chest and tasted Draco's spunk.

"So that's what it tastes like." He licked his lips. "I like it."

"Are you saying that you've never done this before?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Not with another guy," Harry confirmed.

"You knew exactly what you were doing so I assumed... "

Harry arched his brow and grinned. "Oh. So you think I'm good?"

"I think you're very good." Draco laughed and lightly hit Harry's arm. "Don't let it get into your head."

"Which head?" Harry replied playfully.

They cracked up.

After a while, Draco pushed Harry away. "I'm hot."

"I know," Harry said seriously. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Potter."

"Oh, so we're back to 'Potter' now, are we?"

Harry stretched lazily. He felt languorous and serene, like he finally belonged. He closed his eyes as he and Draco relaxed into companionable silence.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"Am I your first, too?"

Draco's lips quirked in amusement. He knew Harry would eventually ask. "Yes."

Harry snuggled closer and rested his head on Draco's arm. "I'm glad."

Later, Draco felt a peculiar flutter within as the Gryffindor slept beside him, his soft black hair on Draco's chest.

 _Damn,_ the Slytherin thought. _Now I really am in trouble._

* * *

 _It's good to feel you are close to me in the night, love,_

 _invisible in your sleep, intently nocturnal,_

 _while I untangle my worries_

 _as if they were twisted nets._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

TBC

(July 2015)

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	7. Day Six: All Blondes Go to Slytherin

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

 **Author's note** **:** **Days of Serenity** is a coming-of-age femmeslash fic (Pansy x Hermione) that I wrote 12 years ago. I liked my version of Pansy in that story and the dynamic of her friendship with Draco so I incorporated some elements of her personality from the fic into **Draco Undone**. I realize that my Pansy in Days of Serenity and Draco Undone is quite OOC but I fell in love with her, nonetheless. If you're interested in reading more about my version of Pansy, Days of Serenity is available this this archive, Fiction Alley, and my website.

Here's chapter six, I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Day Six - All Blondes Go to Slytherin**

"Pansy," Draco slid beside her during breakfast, flashing her his most winning smile. "How's the most beautiful girl in Slytherin?"

Pansy sighed. _Oh boy, what is he up to now?_ "What do you want, Draco?"

"What's with the attitude?" he teased. "Maybe I just want to spend some quality time with my favorite girl."

She laughed and shook a finger at him. "I'd blush and be impressed if I didn't know you better. Seriously, what's the matter?"

He looked around surreptitiously before speaking in a low voice, "I need to talk to you."

"Right now? Can you at least wait until I finish my pancakes?" Pansy made a face.

"Of course," Draco answered. "And don't frown. You'll get wrinkles early in life."

Pansy grunted. Why oh why did Draco Malfoy have to disturb her blissfully peaceful Sunday morning?

* * *

"What have you done now?" Pansy demanded. They returned to the common room early. Everyone was still in the Great Hall so they had the whole space to themselves.

Draco raised his hand defensively. "Thanks for assuming that I did something wrong." He pouted, making her laugh again.

"When you act this way, you almost always have." Pansy tapped her foot impatiently.

He sighed, "Something is bothering me and I hope you could give me some advice."

Her expression softened as she watched him. Draco was one of her best friends and she had known him for a long time. Now that he mentioned it, he did seem preoccupied, not just today but for the past few days. She would have seen the signs had she been more observant. Besides, he always tugged at his hair nervously whenever something troubled him. She wondered if it was his injury, he must be getting antsy and impatient.

"Is it your arm?" she asked. "It's just a couple of days more, you don't have to wait long."

"No, it's not that. Actually, this accident might have been a blessing in disguise." He bit his lip. "Sort of. You may not agree but, if you look at it a certain way, it was instrumental in bringing about what I'm dealing with now. Which might be a good thing. And it's what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Draco," she interrupted. "You're babbling. Get to the point."

"i'msleepingwithharrypotter," he mumbled, his face turning red.

"What?" Pansy said, confused. "I didn't understand a word."

"I said…" Draco took a deep breath before he continued, "I said I'm sleeping with Harry Potter."

Pansy froze. She must have misheard him. She could have sworn that he said that he was sleeping with Harry Potter but noooo… that was simply impossible. Not Draco. Never! She shook her head, wondering if she was fully awake yet. She needed more coffee. Yup, that must be it.

"And I think I'm in love with him."

She stared at him in shock, finally realizing that this was real. That this was not a dream or a hallucination. And that Draco really did sleep with Harry Fucking Potter.

She blinked.

"Pansy?" Draco asked, worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Hang on, I need to sit for a moment." Pansy collapsed on the nearest armchair. _Holy shit,_ she swore silently. _I need a drink._ "Why didn't you say something before?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "There's no one else I can talk to about this. And I figured that you're the only one in our circle who would not excommunicate me after finding out about, you know, him."

"You're probably right." She looked up and gave her friend a lopsided smile. "Are you sure about being in love with Potter?"

"I am, kind of. It's supposed to be a secret but I'm so confused," Draco tore at his hair as he paced back and forth on the black and and green rug. "He makes me happy and then I suddenly get scared. And a moment later, I'm happy again. And then I get mad at myself for being happy with _Harry Fucking Potter_ of all people! And then we have the most awesome sex ever _("ARGH! TMI!" Pansy howled)_ and the moment he falls asleep in my arms, I realize that I've never felt so content, weak, strong, happy and fulfilled at the same time in my life."

His looked troubled but also relieved. It felt good to be able to finally tell someone. "Our friends and my family would never accept him. Can you imagine what my parents would say? But I want him so much, I want to be with him so much that it hurts." He turned to her, "Does it make sense?"

"Strangely, yes." Pansy nodded. "Not that I've had any experience considering my enduring singlehood, but I figured that love can be very complicated yet simple at the same time."

She rose and took his hand, holding it as she looked into his eyes. "You've already covered the complicated quite well. So be honest with yourself, can you imagine living without Harry Potter?"

"No," Draco admitted hoarsely. He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

"See? that wasn't so hard after all. A part of me is still in denial about Potter being the object of your affection, but if this goes well, I should probably get used to calling him 'Harry' now." Pansy patted his hand.

His lip curled, reverting to the usual Draco they all knew and loved. "This is so unlike me."

"Perhaps. But it's an unlikely situation."

"I suppose."

"There's just one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't pull your hair so much. You'll go bald early in life."

* * *

 _I do not love you except because I love you;_

 _I go from loving to not loving you,_

 _From waiting to not waiting for you_

 _My heart moves from cold to fire._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

Pansy lay on the grass by the lake, thinking about Draco's dilemma. They discussed it further and he confessed that he was not sure of what the other boy felt for him.

" _It's odd," Draco confided. "He does all these nice things and says the sweetest things. We know that he's obviously physically attracted to me. He even mentioned something about feeling more than what he did before. But he has not actually told me that he likes me or if he loves me."_

" _He's very vague," The blond boy added._ Sadly, _Pansy thought._

He was currently taking a much needed nap because he barely had any sleep last night. Poor Draco. She couldn't imagine being so conflicted. This was one of those moments where she felt relieved about not having to deal with relationships of the romantic kind. She brushed her bare toes on the cool grass as she pondered on the other advantages of singlehood.

She heard a laugh nearby. She turned her head and spied Harry with that bitch, Hermione, and a bunch of other students - mostly younger and female - from various houses gathered beneath the shade of a tree. Hermione sat by the trunk and had her nose in a book, no surprise there. Harry was on a bench and he was regaling the others with a story as they listened with rapt attention.

 _He certainly has grown more sociable since the war,_ Pansy snorted, _they probably paid more attention to Potter than they did in class._

Her eyes narrowed, checking if there were any Slytherins in that little group. If she found out that there were, she-

"Pansy."

Startled, she sat up. Sirius Black looked down at her, his body blocking the sun. She felt a little irritated. While she was not exactly vain, she tried to look acceptable during class or while meeting her teachers. Right now was not one of those times. There was grass stuck to her messy blonde hair and clothes while her shoes and socks were a couple of feet away. She cursed silently, stood and pretended that she didn't look and feel like a garden gnome.

"Yes, Professor Black?"

"I apologize for disturbing you on a Sunday but could I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course, Professor."

It took her a couple of minutes to find gather her things - one sock fell behind a rock, grrr - and brush most of the grass off her robes while Sirius waited patiently. Then, with all the pride and dignity of a true Slytherin, a barefoot Pansy Parkinson followed her teacher to school.

* * *

Draco has been awake for a while but he didn't feel like getting up and facing the word yet. It felt good that he finally told a close friend about what was bothering him but it didn't help him figure out what he would do about Harry.

 _Will he continue to meet him?_ Of course.

 _Will he continue to sleep with him?_ Hell, yes!

 _Will he tell him he loves him?_ Nope.

It would be too embarrassing if he discovered that Harry did not feel the same way. And if he did say something to Harry and found out that the feeling was not mutual, then their fragile arrangement might end way too soon. Draco wasn't willing to risk that.

Draco sighed. He would just have to go with the flow and see where it leads them.

He wondered what Pansy was up to. She always excused herself from the group every Sunday morning saying that it was her "alone time." Which is too bad since he liked her the most when it came to actually talking about something serious, not that he would ever admit it to his other best friend. He supposed he'd have to find Blaise and the others. His nights may belong to Harry but he was not the type to neglect his friendship with the other Slytherins.

* * *

"It's too bad that we couldn't sign your cast," Blaise complained. "Madam Pomfrey didn't have to make it impervious to ink."

"It's the waterproof spell. It repels any kind of fluid," Draco replied. "Besides, it'll come off on Tuesday so it doesn't matter."

"When we graduate, I don't know how the team will manage," Blaise said, referring to the Slytherin Quidditch team. "Our reserve Seeker is not quite up to par and the Chasers' skills aren't quite there yet."

"They'll have to figure it out. We all had to learn and it took a lot of practice before we got better," Draco reminded him. "They'll be fine."

"At least we'll be in better shape than Gryffindor. Have you seen their substitute Seeker?" Blaise laughed, twirling his Nimbus and nearly hitting a nearby second year.

"Who is it?"

"A third year. I don't remember his name but he reminds me of a younger Neville Longbottom."

"Ugh." Draco frowned. "I know exactly who you're talking about. He was the incompetent idiot that caused all this." He pointed out his broken arm. "Why is he even on their team?"

"Apparently, Potter chose him. He said the boy had promise." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Potter to make the worst choices. He may have killed You-Know-Who but that doesn't make him smart. He'd be lost without his bushy-haired sidekick."

Draco winced. He would have to break it to Blaise gently if he had to tell him about Harry.

* * *

Pansy stood before Sirius as he rummaged through his desk.

 _What a mess,_ she thought. _Draco would flip if he sees this._ Her friend was a notorious clean freak.

She curiously observed the professor. He was the only member of the Black family who was not sorted to Slytherin. Sure enough, he acted more like a Gryffindor than the average Slytherin. She heard that he was a lot like Harry Potter's father and she speculated on what made him so different. The whole school knew that he lived off-campus and she heard sometime ago that he didn't even have a house-elf around even though he technically owned one. How very unusual.

 _He's really cute, too._ Too bad he's a teacher and he was really old, even if he did look young for his age. For a seventeen year old, anyone thirty and above was considered ancient. Speaking of ancient, she wondered how Weasley was faring with Snape.

"Pansy," he spoke, breaking her reverie. "I called you here because I need to ask you something. Don't worry, it's not related to you schoolwork or your grades."

She felt a little relieved but her curiosity increased.

"I heard from Professor McGonagall that you're quite good with gardening spells. I will be entertaining soon and my home is a bit, uh, spare." He seemed a little embarrassed. "The house isn't big but I have a lot of land around it. I am, of course, willing to pay for your services since it is outside your school activities."

She smiled. So that's what it was. "You don't have to pay me, Professor. The practice would do me good. I'm trying to improve my skills in general since I have not yet figured out what I want to do after graduation."

"Wonderful," He looked pleased with her answer. "Don't worry, I won't take too much of your time since I'm sure that you have a lot of homework to do. Besides, it's still a month away. You can come on weekends when I'll be home."

He handed her a card and a piece of paper. "This is a pass for you to go to Hogsmeade any time you want. It's valid for the whole term. I wrote down my address as well."

 _Nice!_ she thought as she looked at the pass with delight. _This was definitely worth the effort. Landscaping spells were a little tiring but she didn't find them hard. Her friends would be so envious._

"When can I start?"

"Do you have plans today? I can provide lunch."

"No, today would be perfect." She paused. "I need ten minutes to get my things. Will you wait here?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

"Don't expect me to show up for lunch," Pansy told her friends as she hurried through the common room. "I'll probably be back late afternoon or just before dinner."

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I'll explain later!" she left the Slytherin Dungeon and walked briskly towards Sirius' office.

* * *

Pansy pulled a gnome off the ground, swung it around and then let go; she laughed with amusement as the gnome sailed across the grounds, landing beyond the border of Sirius' property. It walked away grumpily.

"Do you have to do that for each and every gnome?" Sirius asked, horrified. "I'm sure there are so many. I haven't de-gnomed since I purchased the property and had the house built."

"Don't worry, I have a useful spell that zaps them. It's harmless but it's still strong enough to make them jump off the ground and leave," she reassured him. "I just do it the traditional way sometimes. It's a great stress reliever."

"All right, if you say so." Sirius grinned. "Anyway, lunch is ready and I hope you eat chicken. I made marsala over linguini."

"Are you kidding? I love chicken marsala!" she exclaimed. She followed Sirius into his house.

He gave her a brief house tour after lunch. He was right, his house was very basic. He only had the essential furniture and the whole place left a very masculine impression. She did like the couches, though. The navy blue upholstery looked striking against the white walls. _Very empty white walls,_ Pansy grimaced. This man needed a woman with good taste in his life.

"So, I should probably finish the de-gnoming before I leave," she said after the tour.

"Let me know when you're done. I'll walk you back to Hogwarts."

"There's no need," Pansy demurred. "It's not dangerous."

"It's still not right," Sirius disagreed. "You're by yourself and you're my responsibility since I invited you here."

She opened her mouth to object but he raised a hand to stop her.

"There won't be a discussion about this," he said, firmly. "I insist."

"All right," she nodded, hesitantly. _How very old-fashioned,_ she thought, bemused.

TBC

(July 2015)

* * *

There isn't much slash in this chapter but I wanted to give the supporting characters a chance to tell their story. Please review if you like **Draco Undone** so far. Constructive criticisms are welcome. I'd like to know if I've gotten better or worse since writing The Catch. :-) Have a good day!

~ Passo || passofics . wordpress . com


	8. Day Seven: The Last Day

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Day Seven - The Last Day**

Severus Snape was not himself.

He was distracted, too distracted to be mean even to the Hufflepuffs. He curtly ordered his class to join their same partners from last week and work on page 476 before sitting behind his desk, silently grading papers. His thin frame was in his usual black robe, his long black hair worn loose and a little untidy - just as he looked every single day since Draco started in Hogwarts almost seven years ago - except for one difference: the usual scowl was missing. The look on his pale face was strange, like he was pleased and angry at the same time. His movements were stiff, his fingers jerking as he held his quill, trying to write. Draco couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but something or someone obviously caused his head of house to be barely cognizant of his surroundings.

Draco flicked a glance at Ron Weasley. The redheaded boy was staring at Snape, ignoring the textbook and letting Hermione Granger do all the work. She didn't seem to mind.

Draco frowned. It was all very suspicious and he wasn't sure if he approved.

Harry came in shamelessly late, clutching his book in his arms. He glanced at their empty table and noted that Draco did not have his. Unlike the other students, the blond Slytherin didn't gather the ingredients from the storeroom yet, preferring to wait for Harry instead. Harry felt guilty about waking up too late to pick Draco up and his school books from the Slytherin Dungeon this morning. It was the seventh day - the day before Draco would finally lose the cast - and Harry couldn't even do the simplest tasks to help him. He paused and glanced at Snape, expecting the hook-nosed Potions teacher to deduct 10, 20 or 30 points from Gryffindor, depending on how annoyed he was, for Harry's lateness. To his astonishment, Snape didn't say a word. He never even saw Harry enter the classroom.

 _Amazing,_ Harry mused. _I wonder if this has something to do with Ron._

Draco saw Harry at the doorway and quickly waved him over, silently asking the Gryffindor to hurry before Snape caught him. As soon as Harry was close enough, Draco whispered urgently, "Page 476. I could be wrong but I think it's veritaserum."

Harry opened the textbook and was mildly surprised to see that the Slytherin was right. He looked at Draco admirably, "Someone knows his potions."

"Don't give me too much credit, Potter," Draco said in a low voice. "My father keeps a healthy stock at home and I help him make it sometimes. He uses it for, um, business purposes."

"Of course," Harry said doubtfully. "Business purposes."

* * *

Harry really liked Draco. He liked Draco a lot more than he ever thought possible. In fact, his affection for Draco increased constantly and exponentially the more time he spent in his company. The sex certainly helped. Harry adjusted his collar - he suddenly felt hot while thinking of the first passionate night they spent together in their little secret room. But it wasn't just that. To his surprise, he found Draco to be, amongst many other things, charismatic, witty, and smart. They made love several times that night but they also talked, learning more about each other as the hours passed between short naps and sex. Really amazing sex. However, it wasn't the sex that made him increasingly fond of the Slytherin. The more he was with Draco, the more he realized that he was not the cardboard, two-dimensional asshole that they made him out to be. Still, he had to admit that Draco did a lot of stupid, despicable, and wretched things in their early to middle teenage years.

Until the war happened. The war changed them all, even the Slytherin purebloods who allied with the Dark Lord. There were deaths on both sides and, as harrowing as the year-long war was, the aftermath was even worse. The magical world finally had time to digest the pain, endure the heartbreak, and dwell on what they loved and lost. Most had to pick up the shattered pieces of their lives. The Malfoys were no exception. Draco lost a sister - killed by Voldemort himself to punish Lucius Malfoy for something never revealed to the public - and his family went through months of trials and interrogations. Lucius and Narcisa both spent five months in Azkaban before they were finally exonerated. Although Harry suspected that Lucius' claim that they were under Voldemort's Imperius spell was not entirely honest, the evidence was simply insufficient to convict them of the charges.

As for Draco… Harry was not sure where he belonged in the picture. All he knew was that Draco lay low for months, unseen by anyone except by his family's closest friends and a few lawyers. He wondered how it must have been like; waiting alone in their big empty house with only a few house-elves for company, mourning a dead sibling while his parents were locked away, not knowing if they would ever return.

Harry may not have been privy to the Malfoys' secrets but he was sure of one thing: it changed Draco. Gone was the boy who followed them around and whose aim was to create trouble. The loud, incessant name-calling stopped and was replaced by apathy. There were occasional insults but, more often than not, Draco and his housemates simply turned a blind eye, preferring to ignore Harry and his friends instead of antagonizing them head-on. The Slytherins did not cower from anyone but chose to keep to themselves, barely speaking to students from other houses unless they had to. If it wasn't for the accident, he and Draco possibly would not have spoken to each other until they both left Hogwarts.

And now here they were with their little secret. Their deliciously sinful and erotic secret.

As improbable as it was, Harry liked Draco Malfoy very much indeed.

Like last week, Harry prepared the ingredients, doing the tasks that Draco couldn't manage with one hand. Draco knew the recipe by heart so he took charge of brewing the potion, instructing Harry with each step. They stood very close to each other, their bodies touching, fingers meeting surreptitiously. While reaching for a utensil, Draco's hand briefly brushed against Harry's groin, and it took all of Harry's self control to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. He was relieved that Draco knew what he was doing in class because he was absolutely useless at this point. He wondered if anyone noticed what they were up to - they were barely discreet.

The Slytherin hid a smile, enjoying the other boy's discomfort.

After Potions, Harry said a quick goodbye to Hermione and Ron before walking away with Draco. The crowd dwindled as students entered their respective classrooms. With a meaningful look at Draco, Harry walked towards their private room, letting the blond follow his lead.

"What are you doing? It's the middle of the day!" Draco gasped as Harry quickly unbuttoned Draco's robes and let it fall, pooling around Draco's feet.

"I don't care. We have an hour before Transfiguration and I don't want to waste it."

He ignored Draco's objections and rubbed his palm against the other's crotch, feeling Draco's growing arousal through his boxers. He pulled the Slytherin's tie until he reached his lips, kissing him hard - so hard that it must have hurt.

Blood pounded in Harry's ears. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss someone this bad, crave to touch and be touched, be needed and desired - he wanted to take everything Draco could offer and, at the same time, give all of himself to the boy before him. His tongue probed Draco's mouth, pushing between his teeth and tasting his intoxicating sweetness. Theirs was never simply just a kiss.

He put his hand down Draco's boxers and held his penis in his hands, stroking it lightly, driving the other mad until he groaned against Harry's lips.

"This is what you get for tempting me in class," Harry whispered roughly. "I think you need to learn your lesson, Mr. Malfoy. Now… strip!" he ordered.

With shaking hands, Draco discarded the rest of his clothing, afraid to meet Harry's eyes as the dark-haired boy watched him undress appreciatively. Harry had already disrobed, revealing his large, throbbing erection. Draco's heart leaped in his chest, still amazed with Harry's intense desire for him.

Weakly, he let Harry lead him to bed. He lay facedown on the pillows, letting Harry push his legs apart until he could sit between them. Draco couldn't see what Harry was doing and the anticipation just fueled his lust, he wanted the dark-haired boy so badly; he shut his eyes and waited. Suddenly, Draco felt Harry's lubricated fingers penetrate him, caressing him gently inside until Draco slowly relaxed, his tightness subsiding. Harry fucked him softly with his fingers, taking his time, exploring until he found Draco's sweet spot. When he heard Draco cry in response, he pressed harder, smiling as the Slytherin squirmed with pleasure, stroking it over and over until his beautiful fair-haired lover begged for mercy.

Draco felt like he was flying. What Harry had done - what he had felt - was all new to him. He knew that no matter how long their relationship lasted, he would never get tired of their lovemaking. He shivered with passion under Harry's touch, all self-consciousness thrown to the wind.

Harry withdrew his fingers and, with both hands on the bed, he moved into Draco, his penis sliding smoothly into the other boy's slick opening. There was no gentleness this time, he was brutal as he savagely fucked Draco ass, his passion overriding all caution. The blond boy whimpered at the heady mix of pleasure and pain as their bodies moved in rhythm. He allowed Harry to claim him fully, wanting more than anything to belong.

He heard Harry's breathing quicken, felt his hard, final thrust until he finally groaned and shuddered, ejaculating inside Draco.

Harry fell forward, his sweaty head resting on Draco's marble-white back, waiting until his body calmed down from the height of his orgasm. He breathed slowly, deeply, lovingly running his fingers over his lover's arm.

Just when Draco thought that they were done, Harry turned him over. The green-eyed boy had a wicked smile on his face.

"We're not finished yet," he said, "Now it's your turn."

He went down on Draco, sucking and blowing him with ardor. His fingers entered Draco again, rubbing his sweet spot as he sucked harder and harder. Draco watched his petal pink lips wrap around him, his pink tongue teasing him. Draco's hips bucked against Harry's face, fucking his mouth as he moaned in bliss. Harry held his gaze, green meeting grey, as Draco came, crying out Harry's name while the other boy licked and swallowed every drop of cum from Draco's dick.

Draco slumped on the bed with exhaustion. He watched Harry lick his lips, as if savoring the taste of Draco's cum. The Slytherin found it incredibly erotic.

Later, they both lay on the bed, spent and satisfied. Harry pulled the Slytherin close to him, fingers teasing the other's smooth skin. "Happy?" he whispered.

"Very," Draco sighed in contentment.

* * *

They didn't have time to shower so they cleaned up as much as they could. During Transfiguration, Draco felt self-conscious, convinced that he and Harry reeked of sex and that everyone knew exactly what they were up to. He casually looked around and, to his relief, did not notice any odd looks from his classmates.

Harry sat several rows away with his fellow Gryffindors. Draco could see part of his profile as he listened attentively to Professor McGonagall. He looked serene and beautiful, green eyes wide and deceptively innocent behind his glasses.

 _If they only knew,_ Draco thought.

As if he felt Draco's eyes on him, Harry turned his head slightly and met the Slytherin's stare, making Draco blush and look down.

Pansy was right. He would be lost without Harry Potter.

* * *

They were alone behind the greenhouse. The students were gone and Professor Sprout returned to the castle. They held hands as they sat on the grass, watching the sunset. Harry's head rested on Draco's shoulder, his hair tickling the base of the Slytherin's neck. Draco lightly squeezed Harry's hand, he didn't want the day to end.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry turned to him, inquisitively.

"Tomorrow, we won't have an excuse anymore," Draco said. He paused and hesitated, hating having to bring it up. "My cast will be off and I will no longer need your help. There won't be a reason for you to walk around school with me."

"Hmmm," Harry murmured.

Frustrated, Draco pursed his lips. _What did that even mean?_

"Harry, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did," the Gryffindor answered calmly. "I don't see why it matters."

Draco's breath caught. Was Harry ending it? Were they over before they even began? He felt the heat gather behind his eyes and he forced himself to stop, he refused to embarrass himself before Harry Potter.

Some of his frustration and sadness must have shown on his face because the dark-haired boy suddenly looked concerned.

"Relax," Harry said, reassuringly, hugging him close. "Why are you so worried?"

Draco looked down, ashamed at what he was about to say. "I don't want you to leave me," he whispered.

"Leave you?" Harry chuckled. He tried to speak but his mirth made it difficult to stop. He buried his face in Draco's sleeve, laughing until he could barely breathe.

"I'm glad you think this is funny," Draco snapped. "Because I don't."

"Draco, Draco, Draco…" Harry shook his head, amused. "Do you think that I'm only with you because of your injury or because you needed help? I thought you were smarter than that."

Draco stared at him, grey eyes wide. "What… what do you mean?" he stammered.

"I'm with you because I want to be with you," Harry confessed. He took Draco's face in his hands and continued, "I like spending time with you. I love being with you. Every time you look at me, the world seems like a brighter, better place."

Harry came closer and kissed him softly in the lips.

"That silly cast is not important and I do not need an excuse to be with you." His green eyes held so much promise.

Draco laid his head back, his anxiety gone. Harry did not exactly say the three magic words but Draco was content with what he heard.

...For now.

* * *

 _I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_

 _or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

 _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

 _in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

TBC

(July 2015)

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	9. The Day After & Much Later

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

 **Chapter Eight: The Day After & Much Later**

* * *

 _I love you as the plant that never blooms_

 _but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

 _thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

 _risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

"There, you're as good as new."

Draco flexed his hands, checking his newly healed arm for scars. He was pleased to note that there were none; Madam Pomfrey was a genius.

Harry sat on a chair across him. Madam Pomfrey looked at him curiously when they came in this morning, not expecting the Gryffindor to keep Draco company for a simple procedure. Even the teachers and school staff knew the history of their notorious rivalry. Draco smiled at Harry, happy that he was no longer fettered by the cast. He was glad that they had their talk last night; he had been anxious for days, scared that Harry would end their liaison as soon as the seven days were over.

They held hands as they left the infirmary, fingers intertwined.

It was like a dream.

With Harry, Draco could be himself, completely comfortable and without fear of judgment. When he looked at him, he didn't see Harry as the wizarding world's hero and celebrity. To others, he was larger than life but, to Draco, he was simply and wonderfully just Harry. And he was lovely to him.

He never got tired of watching him - his slight body, soft midnight-black hair, and enchanting green eyes hidden mysteriously behind his glasses. He had a scar on his chin, a souvenir from the war, but it did not detract from his beauty. In Draco's mind, Harry's flaws only added to his grace.

They discussed their relationship and they both agreed to continue meeting in secret. They would keep their private room and protected it with locking charms to guard against prying eyes. To the world, they were still adversaries. But behind closed doors, nothing could be further than the truth.

Harry may not love him but Draco decided not to dwell on it too much. He may not say a word about what he truly felt but he fully intended to show his emotions through his actions, instead.

He used to scoff at people who told him about love, sure that it was simply a weakness - an unnecessary extension of an unhealthy infatuation. That is, until he found himself in the same position. To his wonder, Draco realized that his love for Harry changed him forever. Love made him yearn to be a better person, be the kind of man that Harry could be proud of someday. If the day ever came when what they had would end, he knew that he would never regret all the moments he shared with his exquisite Gryffindor.

What was once unyielding has mellowed… The old Draco was undone.

Yes, he would love Harry and not hold back, but he refused to hold on to the hope that his love would ever be returned.

* * *

Hermione poked Ron in the arm with annoyance. She had been talking for the last five minutes but the freckle-faced boy didn't seem to hear anything she said.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite," Ron stated, a huge smile on his face. "In fact, I think everything is going well."

Harry twirled his quill lazily, taking a break from his homework to join the conversation. "I take it that you finally managed to bed our illustrious Potions professor?"

"Sssshhhh!" Ron shushed him in panic. "We're in the library. It's so quiet here and people might hear you."

"Does it have to be such a secret? You know nothing remains hidden here long," Hermione declared. "This is Hogwarts. The world is very small within these walls and everyone knows what everyone else is up to."

"It's not that," Ron protested. "I do not mind everyone knowing. I actually would prefer it as long as it doesn't get Severus in trouble with Dumbledore and the school board. And no, I have NOT slept with him. To be honest, I'm not sure about what he thinks or if he even likes me that way."

"There's no hint of any warmth at all?" Hermione probed. "He hasn't been himself lately, particularly when you started seeing him in private." She winked suggestively.

"I don't know. Maybe." Ron sighed and ran his hand through his dense, flame-colored hair in frustration. "The tutoring sessions are great but it's only been a week. He's definitely more civil but, since we're talking about Severus Snape here, that's considered downright affectionate!"

Harry and Hermione sniggered rather loudly until Madam Pince silenced them with a look.

* * *

Later in the Gryffindor common room, Harry thought about how Hermione's statement applied to him and Draco's situation. She was right , it was very hard to keep a secret in Hogwarts. They were so sheltered, the world as they knew it was enclosed within the school's property. No wonder everyone knew everybody.

Or maybe everyone just knew who he was.

 _Harry Fucking Potter,_ he thought bitterly. Privacy has been denied from him since he was eleven.

Even the blond Slytherin was known to many. He was a fool if he thought that he and Draco could keep their secret much longer.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun had just risen and the air was still cool and misty. Normally, Pansy would still be asleep; she never bothered to wake up until breakfast was served. But since she agreed to Sirius' request, her peaceful weekly "alone times" would have to wait until his party was over. She only had three weekends left to work with and, because of the Quidditch match yesterday, she only had one day to finish her planned tasks for this weekend. Personally, she was not interested in watching the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match but Draco insisted that she come because he wanted the company. She rolled her eyes at him but eventually agreed, thinking that her friend probably needed moral support. He confessed that he didn't see Harry for two days before the game as the Gryffindor preferred to pour all his energy and focus on the upcoming match.

Pansy put a finger in her mouth and pretended to throw up.

She owled Sirius last night and asked him if she could get an early start. He agreed, offering to make her breakfast at his place.

She intended to walk to Hogsmeade since she had her pass but, like the last time, Sirius insisted on picking her up. He was either naturally chivalrous or incredibly paranoid that something terrible might happen. She tried to explain that she was a witch and was fully capable of defending herself but the ex-Auror wouldn't hear any of it. He even showed up early and was already waiting for her when she arrived at their meeting place. Pansy felt a little irritated. What was the point of him giving her a 24/7 pass if he would persist in accompanying her every time?

Right now, she stood with a roll of parchment in her hand and was dressed in an old shirt and shorts, her golden hair tied up in a ponytail; she clearly expected a messy day ahead. She froze on the spot as she stared at Sirius with a horrified expression.

"What is THAT?" She pointed a trembling finger at the monstrous, gleaming contraption. Like her, Sirius didn't bother with wizard robes that weekend and was dressed simply in faded jeans and a leather jacket over his shirt. His legs straddled the black machine, which reminded Pansy of a metal horse.

"It's called a motorcycle." He grinned, lovingly patting the handlebars. "I used to own one when I was younger. I saw this beauty during a recent London trip and I couldn't resist. It's a lot faster than walking."

She hesitantly took the helmet he handed to her and eyed it dubiously. "I don't know. It doesn't seem very safe."

"It's safer than it looks," he reassured her, his dark eyes twinkling. "Hop on, just hold on to me and you'll be just fine."

Pansy cursed softly. This is what she gets for agreeing to be involved in the world of Sirius Black. He was even weirder than the Weasleys, this one looked a lot more dangerous than a flying car. "Are you going to make this fly?"

"It can but we won't do that today. I thought we should take it slow since it's your first time."

Pansy blushed. That sounded almost like a sexual innuendo, although she was sure that Sirius didn't mean it that way.

 _My mind is in the gutter today,_ she scolded herself and blamed Blaise and Draco's bad influence. Besides, Sirius was a professor and they were not supposed to be involved in anything more than the regular teacher-student relationship.

 _And he's sooo old,_ she reminded herself firmly.

With the helmet on, she gingerly slid behind him and put her arms around his waist, thankful that no one was around to see them in case she fell off and embarrassed herself. She rested her cheek on his soft leather jacket and inhaled his clean, cool scent. For some reason, it reminded her of the shore.

 _Easy girl,_ she told herself. _Don't forget the key words: weird, teacher, ancient. 'Nuff said._

He turned to her and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling softly. She just realized how pretty his brown eyes were; they were flecked with gold and framed with thick, dark lashes.

She sighed and held on tight as the motorcycle roared, leaving the Hogwarts grounds towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

Pansy laid the parchment on Sirius' kitchen table. She had sketched her plans for the garden and she wanted to make sure that he approved of the landscaping plan before she started the actual work. He barely looked at the plans and simply nodded in agreement, saying that it looked beautiful and that he trusted her opinion. He was pretty much giving her free rein.

"Professor Black -"

"Sirius," he corrected her. He faced the stove, preparing their omelet and pan-seared mushrooms. "We're not in Hogwarts right now so there's no need to be so formal."

"All right," she started again. "Sirius, I just want to make sure that you won't be disappointed and that you'll like the final product."

"Like I said earlier, I trust you. I'm sure that whatever you do will look beautiful."

Her eyebrows rose. She wished all men would be this easy to deal with. "If you say so."

He discarded the leather jacket. Underneath, he wore a gray shirt that said "Aerosmith" in bold black letters. _What the hell is Aerosmith? It must be a Muggle thing,_ she decided. Sirius may have picked up a few things during his frequent forays in Muggle London. Her lips pursed, unsure of what she felt about that. In all her seventeen years, she could count the times she went out to the Muggle world in one hand. She always had her parents with her and they guarded her well.

Sirius may be off-limits but Pansy figured that it was safe to check him out from behind. The shirt fit him comfortably but still clung in the right places, showing his flat stomach and wiry, toned arms. She was relieved that he was not wearing ultra-tight skinny jeans, which, in Pansy's not so humble opinion, was probably the unsexiest article of clothing ever made for men. His hair was cut short and clean, his posture casual and confident.

The overall effect was very attractive indeed. _My, my... Professor Black certainly keeps himself in shape._

He suddenly turned, startling her. Pansy flushed, embarrassed that she was caught staring, hoping that she didn't look so obvious. Sirius either didn't notice or just pretended that he didn't to be polite. His expression didn't change, remaining perfectly civil and friendly.

"Breakfast is ready! Dig in."

TBC

(July 2015)

* * *

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	10. The Immense Night

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Immense Night**

Draco gasped and opened his eyes. After a few seconds, he realized where he was and his heartbeat slowed as he recovered from his nightmare. It had seemed so real... he saw himself last year, holding his dead sister in his arms as other Death Eaters dragged a screaming and kicking Lucius Malfoy away. His mother was on the floor, unconscious, with a gash on her forehead that dripped blood all over her face and dress. His sister looked like a beautiful, sleeping doll, a doll that would never open her eyes again. He heard Voldemort's chilling laugh, it echoed around the room and went on and on, as if it would go on forever. Draco let go of his sister and covered his ears, yelling for it to stop…

And then he woke up.

He looked at Harry and checked if he woke the other boy up. Harry was still asleep, his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

Draco tossed the blanket off him and walked to the window. The drapes were drawn and he could see the endless sky, watching the rain fall on the school grounds like strong sheets of water. Suddenly cold, he took his robe and put it on with shaking hands. He had not dreamed of his sister or those dark days in months. Recovery was not easy but he and his parents persevered, stubbornly trying to make each day better than the last as they attempted to put the past behind them and still keep their daughter's memory alive.

Draco smiled. People may say a lot of things about the Malfoys but his family was always known for their tenacity.

He thought about the last few weeks and the happiness that Harry's presence brought him. Their relationship - if it could be called that - was just beginning and they were both still in that giddy stage where everything they did was new, exciting and bright. He knew that they couldn't stay in this high forever and it would eventually wind down, the excitement abating to a more steady affection. Draco looked forward for that day to come because it meant that he and Harry would have a chance to have a real relationship instead of the clandestine understanding that they currently had.

"Draco?" Harry's head peeked out from under the blanket. He didn't have his eyeglasses on so he squinted at the blurry figure of the Slytherin standing by the window. "Is there something wrong?"

Draco shook his head, "Nothing is wrong. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

He walked back to the bed and sat beside Harry's prone figure. He brushed a lock of Harry's perpetually messy hair off his forehead and gazed at him adoringly. Harry was barely awake, he was still blinking tiredly and had a few sleep wrinkles on his cheeks, yet Draco had never seen anyone so exquisite.

"You have beautiful eyes," he thought out loud.

"Thank you," Harry murmured. "So do you."

Harry's vision may be lousy without his glasses but he would never forget Draco's face. It's as if the Slytherin's image was stamped permanently in his mind - he recalled every single look and expression he had seen ever since he met Draco when they were both children. The rest of his features matured as they aged but Draco's eyes stayed the same: cool, grey, long and sharp, with a slight upward slope that made him look more fascinating and mysterious than he already was. His straight, aquiline nose was an arrow that led to his lips. His full and entirely captivating lips.

Harry never thought this about Draco before but the Slytherin had very sensual features. He never understood why girls - even those in Gryffindor - thought of him as attractive even when he was barely civil with most students in the school. Now he finally realized how wrong they were; Draco was beyond attractive, he was beautiful.

Later, as Draco lay beside Harry and tried to go back to sleep, he thought about how mysterious and fickle the heart is. It was the only thing powerful enough to turn years of hatred into love.

* * *

 _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

 _I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

 _so I love you because I know no other way_

 _than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_

 _so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

 _so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

Harry regarded Ron with sympathy. His best friend tried to tell them how Dumbledore found out about his relationship with Snape.

"Remember our first date a few days ago, the one that was a major disaster? That was when maitre d' messed up major time and thought he was my dad." Ron buried his face in his hands, remembering the less than pleasant experience. "I have never seen him so upset. Not even when Harry accidentally blew up a bucket of slugs in Potions and drenched everyone in slug-juice."

"Ah yes, when he thought you were his son," Hermione tittered, trying not to laugh too hard as she imagined how it must have been. "But you look nothing alike!"

"That's what I said," Ron mumbled gloomily. "I wondered if he'll ever agree to go out on another dinner date with me. Luckily, he calmed down and we went to eat at the Three Broomsticks."

"You mentioned something about Dumbledore?" Harry prodded.

"Um, right. When I slept over Sev's room that night, Dumbledore nearly walked into us the day after." Ron looked a bit uncomfortable but the two were listening closely with fascination. "Well, I tried to hide in the closet but I fell out by accident... half naked! In front of the Headmaster!"

Hermione and Harry laughed loudly, imagining a shirtless Ron on the floor with Snape and Dumbledore in the room.

They were under a shady tree by the lake, enjoying the relative privacy it offered away from the crowd of students in the Great Hall and their noisy common room. It was a beautiful day, it was the kind of day made for one to sit outside during lunch instead of staying indoors with the rest of the school. Thankfully, they had a close personal friend in the kitchens (aka Dobby) who was only too happy to give them extra sandwiches and juice for their impromptu picnic.

Harry felt like there was something more to Ron's story.

"I think that there's something else," he guessed, "A possibly recent development that you have not shared yet."

Ron suddenly perked up. "How did you know?" he gasped. "I'm pretty sure no one saw us but... the day after that and... um, classroom..." he started mumbling and stammering as Harry roared with laughter. It was so easy to tease Ron and get him riled up.

Hermione looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"What Ron has been trying to say, and very unsuccessfully if I may add, is that he and our esteemed Professor had been shagging in certain dark, hidden corners of the castle," Harry answered and watched with amusement as Hermione nearly choked on her sandwich.

"They weren't exactly deep and dark, but we do try to be discreet," Ron said happily, blushing as he smiled.

Hermione scrunched up her nose and grimaced, "Ron, you're my friend and I love you and I'm honestly happy for you, but please spare us the details."

* * *

Harry didn't know how he got roped into this. He was currently flying back to Hogwarts from the Snapes' family seat on the back of a thestral. The animal was sleek and beautiful and, with Hagrid's help, it readily agreed to carry him and his friends to wherever Snape was hiding and back. The ride was more uncomfortable than he thought it would be but he didn't dare complain. The thestrals were gracious enough to do them a favor. Upon Ron's request, they left him outside the crumbling castle where Snape grew up and returned to Hogwarts with Ron's thestral.

It all happened so fast. One moment Ron was happier than a kid on Christmas day and then,

BOOM!

He suddenly was not.

Snape had gone without a word to anyone. Then Hermione went on and on about Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, stupid mistakes, conspiracies, Snape's life history and where his blasted castle was before finally declaring that they would cut a full day of classes to take Ron to the love of his life. She ordered Harry to take care of the transportation. By the time Harry digested exactly what happened, he was already on a thestral, flying over trees and fields as he followed Hermione's lead.

After they took the thestrals back to Hagrid's cottage and had tea and cakes with their sizeable friend, Hermione rushed to the school hurriedly, muttering something about having to talk to Parvati.

Harry didn't mind. It was the perfect time to meet up with Draco. He was so cold and the thought of warm hugs from the Slytherin cheered him up enormously. He used the yellow cube given to them by Snape and spoke in a low voice. He didn't want to make it awkward for Draco if he was with his housemates. Luckily, Draco agreed to meet Harry in their room within half an hour.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Do I make you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just want to make sure that you are."

"Silly Draco. If you didn't make me happy then I wouldn't be here with you."

"That's good." Pause. "You make me happy, too."

Smiles.

"Hey, do you want to practice quidditch? Dinner won't start until after a couple of hours."

"Did you even need to ask?"

"I'll meet you at the pitch."

"I can't wait. I'll beat you in less than ten seconds, Potter."

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Your broom is a snail compared to mine."

"Just because Krum uses the Firebolt III doesn't mean that it's the best!"

"Riiight. Keep on telling yourself that."

"Stuff it, Potter."

Kiss.

"I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

After dinner, Harry listened to Hermione rant and rage about Parvati and her gossipy friends. Apparently, instead of finding out more about the conspiracy to have Ron and Snape break up, she didn't learn anything and unwittingly caused gossip to spread around the school like wildfire.

"I'm going to kill her," Hermione seethed as she paced back and forth, her hands clenched into fists. "She said she did not give Snape the 'contract' outlining the original bet but I need to know who it is! Neville is positive that it was Parvati so I don't know who to believe."

Later, Harry would greatly regret what he said next. He tried to soothe Hermione and helpfully suggested that they ask Padma Patil instead. Which made Hermione come up with the brilliant idea of Harry going out with Padma on a 'fake date' and grilling her about trying to sabotage Ron's love life. No amount of refusal could convince Hermione that it was an awful plan that could backfire in many ways. And that it could potentially harm Harry's own fledgeling relationship with Draco.

Of course, she didn't know about the last part.

Confident that Padma would never say no to a date with the famous Harry Potter, Hermione took charge and arranged everything, even booking the reservation at The Unicorne and choosing Harry's outfit on the day of the big date.

To Harry's relief, Draco told him that he planned to spend the whole evening in Hogsmeade with his Slytherin friends, which left Harry free to get involved in Hermione's nefarious schemes. Soon, Harry found himself escorting Padma to a table. He tried to be entertaining as he silently gnashed his teeth and told himself over and over that he was doing this for Ron while he alternately cursed at Hermione for being a bossy bitch.

But luck wasn't on his side today. As he and Padma started discussing her family and her brother's growing fascination with Muggle football, Harry was suddenly and violently pulled off his chair. Disoriented, he adjusted his glasses and looked into the cold, grey eyes of an incredibly furious Draco Malfoy.

TBC

(August 2015)

* * *

 **Author's note:** There's a lot of overlap with The Catch in this chapter. I feel really bad for Harry but let's give him a chance to make it up to Draco. I'm sure they'll be fine… right?

I'm posting the next chapter, Detective Blaise, today as well since both chapters 9 and 10 are relatively short. I hope you'll enjoy both. Please review if you like them! :-)

Read more at passofics . wordpress . com


	11. Detective Blaise

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

 **Chapter 10: Detective Blaise**

* * *

 _What's wrong with you, with us,_

 _what's happening to us?_

 _Ah our love is a harsh cord_

 _that binds us wounding us_

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

As soon as Harry managed to get away from Padma with the information that he needed, he went straight to the Slytherin Dungeon. He spent half an hour pacing in front of the banshee (who wasn't thrilled about it, either), waiting for someone (hopefully, Draco) to come out. He felt like a fool. He was a fool! And a bloody, motherfucking idiot at that. He should have told Draco what he was about to do. But he wasn't thinking! He didn't feel like explaining the whole situation - Ron, Snape, the bet, their relationship, etc - to the Slytherin especially since he knew that Draco was fond of his Head of House. His choice to keep silent about it may now cost him their relationship.

What were the odds that Draco would walk into his fake date and see him with Padma? Fate can be cruel sometimes.

The painting slid open and three familiar students walked out.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded. "Where's Draco?"

Startled, Blaise did a double take. He didn't expect to be rudely accosted just as he stepped out of the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as he realized who Harry was, he scowled. "Excuse me? Why are _you_ here?"

As if he didn't hear Blaise, Harry went on, "I need to see Draco."

Surprisingly, it was Goyle who replied, "He's not here."

Then, even more surprisingly, Crabbe added, "He went home. He'll be back tomorrow night."

Taken aback, Blaise looked at his other housemates, "How did you know? He didn't say anything to me about this."

"He told us after dinner at The Unicorne, then he left right away." Crabbe shrugged. "You weren't able to come."

Blaise thought that this was the most he's heard Crabbe speak since the term started when he realized that Harry was still there. The dark-haired Gryffindor was pale and visibly upset. Not angry or mad, as one might expect Harry Potter to feel about Draco Malfoy, but more distressed than anything. On a regular day, Blaise would have contemptuously told Harry to leave but something about the other boy's actions piqued his curiosity.

 _What is Harry doing here? And why did he ask about Draco so urgently and openly in a place where most Gryffindor's never go? As if… as if he had the right to._

"What's going on?" Blaise said instead. He watched Harry, getting more fascinated and curious as the Gryffindor grew increasingly agitated by the second. .

"It's not important," Harry lied. When he raised his head, he saw Blaise looking at him with interest while Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him placidly. He realized that he might be giving their secret away to one of Draco's closest friends but, if he couldn't find Draco - if he couldn't fix this - then there would be no secret left to keep. "Never mind. Forget I was here."

Blaise watched Harry leave with a calculating look in his deep-set eyes. There was definitely something going on and he fully intended to find out what it was. Was this related to Draco's recent preoccupation? Or his unexplained absences throughout the day in-between and after classes? Indeed, Draco had been acting very strangely lately; Blaise sometimes caught him with a slight smile on his lips, eyes distant, ignoring his friends' conversation around him.

Also, the Gryffindor called his friend "Draco." Not "Malfoy" or "that idiot." Just "Draco." How interesting. Since when have they become so intimate?

And if there was something that Blaise liked more than quidditch and eggs benedict, it was a good mystery.

He turned around and raised his brows at Crabbe and Goyle. Rubbing his hands together with relish, he declared, "Well, it looks like you have quite the story to tell. Tell me everything that happened tonight. And don't leave out any details!"

* * *

 _Fact #1: Draco Malfoy was livid after seeing Harry Potter during a date with Padma Patil._

Even after Blaise had his friends repeat the events of the evening twice, it revealed more questions than answers.

Before they left, Draco seemed happy enough when he suggested having a boys-only evening so they could talk and bond over dinner without the girls. Feeling more than a little sorry for himself for missing a Hogsmeade Saturday, Blaised begged off because he had promised to help his younger sister, who was only in her second year, with her homework. Knowing that he missed the excitement made him regret his decision to stay in Hogwarts, he could have helped Eddina some other time.

When they came in for dinner, as related by Crabbe, Draco seemed relaxed and cheerful. Food was just brought to their table when some dweeb passed behind Draco's seat and mussed up his hair. Draco turned around and spied Harry Potter and Padma Patil dining together. Goyle noted that Padma seemed very pleased about something. Suddenly, Draco stiffened and turned red with anger before pushing his chair back and marching towards the other two students. Before anyone could say anything, Draco had grabbed Harry's collar and pulled the other boy off his seat, much to everyone's surprise. Padma became very confused and upset while Draco and Harry argued. Unfortunately, both Crabbe and Goyle were too far away to hear what was said.

The argument didn't last long. Harry marched out of The Unicorne, holding Padma by the hand, and Draco went back to his table. He ate sulkily for a few minutes before pushing his plate away. He said something about having to go and see his parents and then suddenly left.

"And then?" Blaise asked with wide eyes. This sounded like a scene in one of those terrible daytime soap operas.

Goyle shrugged. "I ate the rest of his dinner. It would have been a shame to waste a good seafood fra diavolo."

"And I paid for the whole thing," Crabbe complained.

"Oh stop whining." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Your family could buy the whole restaurant if they wanted to."

* * *

 _Fact #2: Harry Potter would often disappear without explaining why or where to, exhibiting the same behavior as Draco Malfoy._

Blaise didn't feel like tracking Weasley down so he went to a more civil and smarter source: Hermione Granger. He spied her brown hair among the gaggle of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the hallway.

Hermione was on her way to Gryffindor Tower when she heard someone call her name. As she turned towards the direction of the faintly familiar voice, her eyes widened with surprise when she saw the tall and handsome figure of Blaise Zabini waving at her. The dark-haired Slytherin had barely spoken to her over the past seven years and, when he did, he certainly did not look this pleasant.

Blaise jogged towards her easily. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Hesitantly and a little weirded out, Hermione said, "Of course. But I can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer."

"It's not really a big deal," he said smoothly, shrugging. "Has Harry been acting strange lately?"

Hermione stiffened, her discomfort obvious. "Why are you asking?"

"Please," he pleaded. "It's about Draco. There's something wrong. I'm pretty sure Harry is somehow involved since he was just in the Dungeon looking for Draco but he wouldn't tell me why." He trained his big, beautiful eyes at her and tried to look as sincere as possible. "He's my best friend and I'm really worried."

Hermione arched her brow, clearly suspicious of Blaise. She thought about the odd argument in The Unicorne earlier that evening and remembered how upset and angry Draco seemed. From Blaise's question, she assumed that the other Slytherins did not know what was going on either. She may not be friends with Blaise but he has never personally caused them any harm or publicly put them down before. She considered brushing him off but she hesitated. She thought about her own friendship with Ron and Harry. Wouldn't she want to know if something was happening that could possibly harm them?

Deciding to (temporarily) trust Blaise, Hermione finally spoke, "I'm not sure if this is what you mean by strange but Harry has not been around as much as he used to."

Intrigued, Blaise pressed, "Did he disappear in-between classes or before dinner a lot?"

She nodded. "Yes. Sometimes after dinner as well."

"Has he ever explained why?"

"No," Hermione admitted. She was starting to be curious herself and opened her mouth to ask Blaise what he thought was going on, but he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and gave her a loud kiss on one cheek - shocking her and pretty much every student within viewing distance - before saying thanks and rushing off in excitement.

She stood there, extremely bewildered as she lightly touched her cheek. This was turning into a very bizarre evening indeed.

* * *

After spending some time walking outside and trying to clear his head, Harry entered the Gryffindor common room still feeling thoroughly disturbed. He calmed down when he saw Hermione waiting up for him by herself, it was very late and everyone else had tucked in for the night.

"Harry!" She stood as soon as she saw him.

They talked about what he discovered after talking to Padma and discussed why the Ravenclaw was extremely upset with Ron. Hermione didn't seem very amused by Harry's joking complaints about being sexually violated by Padma; it seemed like she had something else in her mind. After congratulating themselves about finding out who caused Snape's and Ron's fight and how they managed to stop any future attempts by the Ravenclaw to sabotage Ron's fragile relationship with Snape, he was about to say good night when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, is everything alright?" she asked, tentatively.

Harry raised his brows. "Of course. We just had a very productive night. What could go wrong?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Get some rest. You've had a long day."

* * *

 _Fact# 3: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were up to something._

Blaise took the long way back to the Slytherin Dungeon, feeling very pleased with himself. Harry and Draco were clearly sneaking off together over the past few weeks.

But what were they up to? Were they plotting something nefarious against someone? _No,_ he decided. Harry and his friends may have had their troublemaking moments but Harry was way too honorable to actually harm someone. How very limiting, really. It takes the fun out of everything.

So if it was not anything bad, maybe they were planning to do something good? _No,_ Blaise concluded after a moment. Draco may be nice to his friends and housemates but his consideration did not extend to others outside his circle. He once joked to Blaise that he had a hard, little heart: it was just big enough to contain a few, select people and everyone else could screw themselves.

While on his way, he saw Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown holding hands. It was very late so they must be walking towards Gryffindor Tower. They were staring into each other's eyes and ignoring everything around them. _What a boring couple,_ Blaise observed them absentmindedly, momentarily distracted from his reverie. He remembered working at a table behind them during Potions and being mildly entertained by their unsuccessful efforts to hide their affection from Snape and the rest of the class. Everyone saw how they made cow eyes at each other and how they stood too close together, hands touching underneath the tabletop where Snape couldn't see them.

Blaise stopped in his tracks.

Something, a germ of an idea, entered his mind. He thought about everything that happened ever since Draco was injured. He remembered how Draco and Harry would go around school and got along most of the time instead of arguing a lot as everyone expected. Towards the end of Harry's "servitude," Draco wouldn't even discuss Harry. Blaise suspected that he didn't want to talk about the Gryffindor at all after Draco avoided all questions about Harry and changed the topic every time he was mentioned. Once again, he noted Draco's odd, private moments when he seemed to think of something fondly without sharing his thoughts to his friends. And lastly, Blaise remembered how Draco and Harry would stand too close to each other every time in Potions, so close that they were practically breathing down each other's necks and touching body parts. They would barely talk but seemed to communicate silently instead. Blaise didn't think anything of it until he saw Dean and Lavender tonight and realized how their furtive actions in class reminded him strongly of the two boys. He blamed himself for being less observant than he usually was; he should have been more suspicious especially when both Draco and Harry didn't ask to change partners in Potions even after Draco's cast came off.

"Oh no," His eyes widened and Blaise covered his mouth with his hand, feeling almost blasphemous as he finally understood why.

 _Fact #4: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were in a relationship._

Which, considering Draco's behavior in The Unicorne, could only lead to:

 _Fact #5: Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter._

TBC

(August 2015)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading and please review. :-)


	12. The Other Side of Love

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Other Side of Love**

Still very angry with Harry, Draco landed just outside the door of Malfoy Manor. He didn't have his own broom but he was able to rent a decent late model one from Hogsmeade. One of their house-elves, Toula, bowed and took the broom from him. He ignored her greeting and walked straight to the dining room instead, his parents would be eating around this time.

He was cold, he wasn't dressed for night flight on a chilly summer evening, but his rage was strong enough to make him ignore something as trivial as the weather. He was a fool, a stupid, idealistic fool! He and Harry never discussed exclusivity, Draco merely assumed it. He knew that, just like him, Harry had been with women before but he disregarded his dating history, deciding that the past did not matter.

He never analyzed his sexuality. He didn't think of other men as attractive, he saw them the way he had always viewed them when he was exclusively dating women. Sexuality, in Draco's mind, was not important. It was the person that mattered.

Harry… Harry was different. There was no one else in the world like him. Draco didn't care what he was, he only wanted Harry. All of him. The thought of sharing him made his chest hurt.

 _So this is what love does to you,_ he thought bitterly. He finally discovered the other side of love: the cruel, unforgiving part that could tear your heart and your soul apart and make you wish that you have never loved in the first place.

* * *

 _Tonight I can write the saddest lines._

 _Write, for example,'The night is shattered_

 _and the blue stars shiver in the distance.'_

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

Narcissa stood as soon as Draco walked in the dining room. "Draco! What a lovely surprise!" she cried. She held out her arms and smiled as Draco walked into them and hugged her tight. Her son was now too tall for her to kiss his temple as she always did when he was small so she just compensated by squeezing him with delight.

Draco hid a smile as he returned his mother's embrace. Most people would never believe that Narcissa could be this affectionate in the privacy of their home. He believed that he inherited his way of loving from his mother - they only had room for a few and were indifferent, sometimes cold, to the rest of the world.

"Calm down, Narcissa, I'm sure the boy is hungry." Lucius' lips quirked slightly. He made no attempt to hug Draco or touch him in any way.

Draco was used to it. He knew his father deeply cared for his children - he remembered how devastated and broken Lucius was when his sister, Lavinia, died - he just was not the demonstrative type.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Narcissa asked, finally letting go of her son and guiding him to the chair next to her.

"A little," he replied. "But I could afford to eat more. I flew all the way from Hogsmeade."

Narcisa frowned. Her son looked troubled. She wanted to ask him why but she didn't want to pry. Draco had been so strong, he was the one who stayed steadfast when their family was at their weakest, tirelessly working to do everything he could to get her and Lucius out of Azkaban even when he battled with depression from losing his only sister. He had been the glue that held them together especially after their daughter's death and their incarceration. He was forced to grow up overnight and his mother learned to respect him as the man he had become.

 _But he's still so young,_ she thought sadly as she watched her son eat, looking almost exactly like Lucius when they met more twenty years ago. She decided to wait until Draco was comfortable enough to tell her what he has to say himself.

After dinner, Draco approached Lucius. "Father, can I talk to you?"

Lucius nodded. He turned to his wife, "Would you mind if Draco and I talk in the study?"

"Go ahead, dear." She gave them a smile. "I'm sure you have a lot of things to talk about. Draco and I have the whole night to catch up."

On the way to the study, Draco looked around with contentment. He had been feeling slightly homesick. He knew that most of the students in Hogwarts probably assumed that Malfoy Manor would be ancient, cold, and aloof, just like its owners. The house was certainly old, it has been with their family for centuries, but it was anything but bleak. They walked through the hall, passing paintings of their ancestors mixed with works of old masters that his mother and others before had collected over the years. One crabby looking great-uncle waved his walking stick at him and yelled, "Welcome back!" The crystal chandeliers provided a bright, warm light and plush carpet muffled their footsteps. Opulent? Yes. Austere? Not at all.

The first thing that greeted him as he entered the study was a large painting of him and his sister behind his father's desk. His parents had commissioned it the summer before he started in Hogwarts. Lavinia was only three, still chubby and cheerful, her silvery-blonde hair falling to her shoulders in ringlets as she looked at her older brother with adoration. Draco had just turned eleven. He remembered feeling smug, proud that he was almost an adult because he was going to Hogwarts soon. For Lavinia and Draco, life was good and perfect then... Too bad it didn't remain that way. She had never even seen Hogwarts, her life was stolen before she had the chance.

Instead of sitting behind his desk, Lucius turned the fireplace on with a spell and moved a couple of armchairs before it. He motioned for Draco to sit and he took the other chair, facing his his son at a slight angle.

"You wanted to talk about something?"

Draco took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. "Father, when I was younger, we talked about having an heir."

Lucius raised his eyebrows, his grey eyes sharp. "Have you gotten someone pregnant?"

"No, no…" Draco laughed. But his amusement didn't last long. "I'm afraid it's the reverse. What if… what if I cannot give you an heir?"

Lucius stared at his son for a long moment. The silence stretched until Draco wondered if his father even heard him.

"I see." Lucius finally spoke and took a cigar out of his pocket. He lighted it and puffed quietly, his eyes never leaving the fire.

"When your mother and I were in Azkaban, they kept us in separate cells. It was hell on earth. I felt empty, all happiness sucked out of me. I did not even have the comfort of Narcissa's presence." He looked at the fire pensively, as if reliving those horrible days from almost a year ago. "For five months, all I could think about was my family. I was dying little by little inside, knowing that Lavinia's death was my fault. I nearly went mad with grief! My only source of strength was the thought of being with you and your mother again. I cared about nothing else - our wealth, family prestige, and every single material thing that I owned no longer meant anything to me. All I wanted was to see you and hold you and not let go."

Draco kept silent. He stared at Lucius with wide eyes. His father almost never spoke of his days in Azkaban, preferring to live their lives day by day, slowly recovering from the wounds left by war.

Lucius continued, his voice hoarse, "Something like that… it can change a person. If you came to me two years ago and said what you just said, I would be furious and demanded that you act like a true Malfoy and marry a pureblood girl who would give you children that would inherit it all," he sighed. "But I am no longer that person."

Lucius turned towards Draco. To the latter's surprise, his father's eyes looked moist and poignant, as if he was trying to control his tears. He stood and took his son's hand, quietly pulling him off the chair until they were eye to eye.

"Draco, everyday I've spent on earth ever since I left Azkaban has been a gift. I could have easily spent the rest of my life there… died there. When I saw you and your mother as soon as I got out, all I could think of was how lucky I was to see you again." Lucius rested his hands on Draco's shoulders and said, "Right now, all I want is for you to be happy. It does not matter how as long as you are."

Then, to Draco's astonishment, Lucius pulled him close and embraced him for the first time in a very long time.

Later, two men with matching light blond heads stood by the balcony of the study, enjoying the light breeze and clear evening skies.

"So," Lucius began, "who is he?"

Draco smiled. This was the big one. "Harry Potter."

"Ah."

"Well?"

"Not who I expected, but you certainly know how to pick them."

Draco laughed, relieved at his father's response.

"Still," Lucius continued, tapping the ash off his cigar, "I would still love it if you have an heir. Although it may be impossible considering your choice."

A hint of disappointment laced his father's tone. Draco couldn't blame him. He would have liked to have a son someday. He just happened to want Harry much more.

"Well," Draco said after a while, "nothing's written in stone yet."

After their recent fight, he wasn't sure where they were.

* * *

Draco swung into Sirius' front yard the next evening. He was exhausted. It rained briefly while he was in the air and his robe was still damp as he knocked on his cousin's door. "Sirius? It's me, Draco."

The door opened and Sirius' head popped out. "Come in, you must be tired and hungry."

"Very much so," Draco agreed. He left the rented broomstick on the porch and came in. "I apologize for the sudden intrusion. I know it's rather last minute but I couldn't just fly into Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about it," Sirius reassured him. "Give me a minute, I'll be back."

Sirius ran to the second floor and returned with a clean, black robe. "Here, you better change. Your robe's a mess."

"Thank you."

Sirius looked at him speculatively. "I'm glad you owled me this morning. You rarely come to see me these days."

"You know how it is. It hasn't exactly been easy."

His mother just recently restored her relationship with Sirius. Being on the opposite sides during the war made it difficult especially when the rest of the surviving cousins pretended that Sirius didn't even exist. Soon after her stint in Azkaban, Narcissa felt the need to reach out to her first cousin after she had a taste of what he went through for more than a decade. Before that, they had not spoken for almost twenty years. The relationship wasn't quite there yet, especially since Lucius remained distant and a little disapproving. But Narcissa was the one who encouraged Draco to communicate with his second cousin, noting that they did not have a lot of family members left. She was also the one who suggested that Draco owl Sirius and ask him to take him back to Hogwarts. As a teacher, Sirius could come and go anytime.

Though they were not close, Draco had an easier time reconnecting with Sirius than his mother did. Perhaps because they did not have old wounds to heal.

More than an hour later, Draco awkwardly got off the black motorcycle, wincing with discomfort. "I will never understand why you like that thing so much."

"Isn't she a beauty?" Sirius looked at his bike lovingly. "She's faster than any broomstick."

"I know. I was terrified that I would fall off while we were in the air," Draco complained.

His cousin laughed. "You're not the only one. Pansy hates it, too. By the way," his tone turned serious, "this might be a little uncomfortable for you but I don't know when I'll see you again outside class. Harry told me about the two of you a few days ago."

"He did?" Draco asked, stunned. He swore inwardly. Draco knew that Sirius was Harry's godfather, he just didn't know the extent of their relationship. He didn't realize that they were close enough for Harry to trust his godfather with intimate information. "What did he say?"

"All good things," he answered simply. "He also came to see me this morning."

Draco couldn't reply. He was too upset to say anything - not at Sirius but at Harry. The memory of what happened the night before was still fresh.

"He's very sorry about yesterday," Sirius said calmly, seeing how upset Draco had become. He lay a reassuring hand on his cousin's arm. "He wants to talk to you, said he needed to explain a few things."

"I'm sure," Draco said hollowly. He wondered what excuse Harry was going to use.

Sirius shook his head. "It's not like that. I know Harry. He's a very good person and he will never lie to anyone he cares about. And he made it clear that he cares about you." Sirius cracked a smile. "He cares about you a lot."

Draco tried to smile back. He wanted to believe Sirius so badly. But caring was a lot different from loving and he didn't know where his place was in Harry's life.

"Anyway, it's getting late. You better go to bed, I'll return the rent-a-broom myself tomorrow."

"Thanks again for the ride." Draco waved goodbye as Sirius left, the roar of his motorcycle fading into the night.

As Draco entered the castle, he realized something he missed from his conversation with Sirius earlier.

 _Pansy?_ What did she have to do with anything?

TBC

(August 2015)

* * *

 **Author's Note** I always found it interesting when someone calls Draco in some fanfics OOC whenever he does or says something remotely nice. Harry Potter canon was written from Harry's POV and, as far as Harry is concerned, Draco is despicable indeed. After all, Draco didn't make life easy for Harry and his friends.

But what about Draco's POV? Does he have a favorite color, food or hobby? Who is the Draco that Gryffindors don't see? What is he like when he's relaxed and comfortable with the Slytherins? What does he do when he's with his family? Being universally mean 24/7 is more exhausting than one thinks.

I applied this logic to most Slytherins in Draco Undone including Draco's parents. Since 80% of the fic is written from the POV of the Slytherin characters, especially Draco, then it's only logical that we see their more private side. Even in canon, Slytherins never really did socialize with students from other houses. They kept to themselves and treated those outside their circle with disdain. No wonder a lot of fanfic writers are fascinated by them. We end up writing fanfics about their private lives, filling the blanks with our imagination.

Please review if you liked it :-)

Read more at passofics . wordpress . com


	13. Sadder than a Train Standing in the Rain

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Sadder than a Train Standing in the Rain**

"Harry?"

He looked up from his Charms textbook and smiled at Hermione. "Hello, Herm."

They were in the library. She found Harry sitting at the table furthest from Madam Pince and was partly obscured by a nearby shelf. She sat beside him, moving her chair closer so he could hear her speak.

"I have something to ask you," she whispered. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all. This can wait." Harry looked at her uncertainly. "Is there something wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "A few days ago, I was in The Unicorne watching you and Padma. I wanted to make sure that everything would go smoothly but I disguised myself so you never noticed me. What I did notice was that odd fight between you and Draco Malfoy. What was that about?"

"Nothing important," Harry lied. "Malfoy was just being an ass."

She frowned. "Harry… we've been friends for a long time and I know exactly when you're lying. And you are lying to me right now. What's going on?"

Harry sat silently, clearly refusing to answer her.

Hermione sighed, this was going to take longer than she thought. "Fine, if you won't talk then I will." She looked around to make sure that no one would hear them before she went on, "That same night after we returned from Hogsmeade, Blaise Zabini and I had a short but enlightening conversation."

Harry looked up, startled. "What did he say?"

"He asked me a few unusual questions about you, particularly if you have been acting strange the past two weeks," Hermione replied. She observed her friend closely but he remained quiet, his face carefully blank. "I eventually admitted that you have been disappearing at odd moments. He seemed very happy and suddenly kissed me in front of the whole student body before running off."

Harry merely raised his brows.

Hermione was getting slightly annoyed at his silence. "While waiting for you to arrive, I've had a lot of time to think about what Blaise said and why he found it necessary to talk to me. You have been sneaking around a lot, avoiding Ron and I, and not telling us what you have been up to," she paused, tilting her head. "Of course, you don't have to tell us anything but it's not like you to keep something big to yourself. That Blaise asked me about it and said that he was worried about Draco led me to believe that Draco has been behaving the exact same way. And that the two of you have been meeting without telling anyone."

Harry looked down. "And what have you deduced?"

"Harry, Draco was clearly very upset when he saw you with Padma. I couldn't think of why then, but now I realize that it was plain and simple jealousy. As far as I know, he has not been sneaking around with Padma so that leads me to one conclusion."

Hermione touched Harry's chin and made him look at her. "Harry, are you in love with Draco Malfoy?"

To her astonishment, Harry's eyes welled with tears.

* * *

 _Well, now,_

 _if little by little you stop loving me_

 _I shall stop loving you little by little._

 _If suddenly_

 _you forget me_

 _do not look for me,_

 _for I shall already have forgotten you._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

* * *

Draco did not attend their classes that Monday. When Harry overheard another Slytherin mention that he was sick, he rushed to the hospital wing only to discover that the blond Slytherin had already come and gone.

Harry tried everything. He tried contacting him through the cube but Draco did not reply. He waited by the entrance of the Slytherin dorms but everyone who came in or out shook their head when he asked about Draco. After an hour, Blaise came out and, with genuine pity on his face, told Harry that it was probably best if he left.

He went to their secret room and waited between classes. He even stayed all afternoon until the dinner bell rang.

Still no Draco.

Darkness enveloped Harry as he watched the sunset from the window. He didn't bother conjuring a fire, he would have still felt cold even with one.

* * *

"He refuses to talk to Harry," Hermione stated, looking at Percy's face through the fireplace. The common room was deserted so they took advantage of the privacy.

"Wait, I'm still reeling at the news that Harry and Draco got together and now you're telling me that they already broke up. Slow down!" Ron's older brother laughed. He shook his head in disbelief. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… who would have thought?"

His girlfriend ignored his laughter and went on, obviously very worried, "They haven't even had the opportunity to break up. Draco simply ghosted Harry _hardcore_. He has not shown up in any of our classes, his housemates just keep on insisting that he's still sick. I've even asked Ron to find out through Snape but he told Ron that he never mixes business with pleasure and refused to answer any more questions about Draco." She rolled her eyes.

"So, how is Harry?" Percy asked.

"He's a mess. It's been a week since their argument. I barely see him, and if I do it's mostly during class and he looks half-dead when he's there. He'd show up here every once in a while but he hasn't actually slept in Gryffindor Tower in days. I think he and Draco used to go somewhere private and he probably holes up in there all day, wherever it is, waiting for Draco to come to him."

"But he never does," Percy guessed correctly. He bit his lip, thinking. "I don't really have any advice for you. I only dated Penelope before you and we didn't last long enough to have an epic fight."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I suppose I just needed to vent. Poor Harry. I feel like it was all my fault. If I didn't force him to go to that date with Padma then this would have never happened."

"Don't blame yourself," Percy said, trying to cheer her up. "You didn't know."

She nodded sadly. "I just wish I could do something to help."

* * *

"You know you'll have to get up sometime this century."

Pansy pulled Draco's blanket off him. The blond curled up and shivered but he didn't reply. She sighed, it was a beautiful Saturday mid-afternoon but her stubborn friend still has not left his bed.

"You've been in bed for a week. I know you're not sick so you better get up and join the world of the living."

"Go away! You're not even supposed to be here," Draco whined and put a pillow over his eyes. The sunlight hurt.

Pansy almost lost her temper. Blaise and the other boys begged for her help because Draco refused to budge no matter what they said or did. She was working on her garden project and she did not appreciate being ignored when she had a lot of work that she could have been doing right at this very moment.

She tried to curb her annoyance and sat on his bed. She patted Draco's back, running her hand over it in a comforting manner like her mother used to do when Pansy was a little girl. "I heard about what happened from the boys. Sirius also told me a little bit from Harry's side," she paused, "Draco, Harry really wants to see you, I see him during classes and he looks like he has not eaten in days. It's almost heart-breaking to see him by himself in Potions, he just stands by your table looking like he's about to cry. I really think you should talk to him."

"Sirius?" Draco's head peeked out from under his pillow. For the first time in a week, his interest was piqued. He remembered Sirius making an offhand remark involving Pansy and now she did the exact same thing. "Have you been seeing my cousin?"

Pansy flushed. "No, it's not like that at all. I'm just doing something for him. I'm helping him with his garden."

"Oh. His garden. Sure," he said in a tone that clearly meant the opposite.

"So… are you getting up now?"

"I don't know." Draco looked up at her miserably. His heart ached for Harry... he missed the Gryffindor so much. "I won't know what to say when I see him."

"Well, maybe you should tell him what you feel." She smiled encouragingly. "Listen to him, too. Remember that a relationship is not a one way street."

"You know, for someone who has never been with anyone, you sure have a lot to say," he observed grumpily.

Pansy leaned down and whispered, "If you get up, I'll hijack Sirius' kitchen and make you your favorite treacle pie, done just the way you like it."

He groaned and closed his eyes. Decisions.

"All right," Draco relented. "But no sharing."

* * *

According to Blaise, Hermione said that Harry spent most of his time in their room. He thought about the irony of this statement. Their odd break-up seems to have made a few Gryffindors and Slytherins converse without trying to kill each other first. Their civility was obviously the result of their concern for their respective friends.

Draco took a deep breath and turned the knob. He pushed the door in slowly, dreading the upcoming conversation. The week apart had dulled his anger until only sadness was left. That and hurt. He suddenly felt unsure, wondering if his week-long, self-inflicted isolation permanently ruined things between him and Harry. Maybe it has been too long. Maybe Harry won't even want him back.

 _But him being here must be a good sign,_ he told himself.

Harry looked up… and Draco stared at him in shock. Harry must have lost at least ten pounds in just a week. He was already thin to begin with but now his cheeks looked sunken and he had deep, purple shadows beneath his eyes. His robe was wrinkled and it seemed like he had been wearing it for days. He wondered when he last ate or if he even slept the night before.

Draco opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words. He rushed towards Harry, forgetting his prepared speech, all his misgivings and nervousness gone. He took the dark-haired boy in his arms carefully, afraid that he would break.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, a tear ran down his cheek as he buried his face in Harry's hair. He realized that he had been very foolish to assume that his actions did not negatively affect Harry to this degree. He had been selfish and thought only of himself.

"No, I am," Harry said softly. He returned Draco's embrace and held on tight, as if he was drowning and his life depended on the Slytherin's proximity. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I should have explained before -"

"It's all right," Draco soothed, smoothing Harry's hair down as he kissed his temple. "I talked to Hermione. She told me everything."

Harry nodded.

Draco moved back and observed him closely. Seeing Harry look so forlorn broke his heart all over again. "I was such a fool."

"No, we both were."

Their lips met into the tenderest of kisses. Draco's heart soared. It had been too long, far too long.

He released Harry and led him to the bed. He lay down beside the dark-haired boy and put his arms around him, talking to him softly, encouraging him to rest. And, just before Harry finally slipped into his dreams, he whispered,

"I love you, Draco."

TBC

(August 2015)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Save me! I'm drowning in so much H/D love!

Please review if you liked it. :-)

passofics . wordpress . com


	14. Hunger and a Red Dress

**Draco Undone**

by Passo

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Hunger and a Red Dress**

Draco couldn't believe what he heard. He _loved_ him.

Harry Potter loved him!

He couldn't put to words exactly what he felt at that moment. There were no violins, fireworks or cheers. Instead, he was completely overwhelmed by a strong, surging, quiet joy. His heart felt like it would burst with happiness.

 _So this is what it feels like when the one you love loves you in return,_ Draco thought with wonder. He snuggled closer to his sleeping lover, repeating the words in his mind over and over again.

 _I love you, Draco._

* * *

For the past few weekends, Pansy had to run around Hogsmeade and nearby towns, shopping for odds and ends that she needed. She had a vision in mind and she wanted to make sure that everything looked absolutely perfect before the weekend of Sirius' big event. Sirius insisted on accompanying her every time, taking the motorcycle for short trips or Side-Along Apparition for farther distances as she did not have a license yet to Apparate.

He was fascinated by the quantity of materials that she bought. She had to explain that even if she used magic for the landscaping, she would still need real seeds, saplings and functional decor. They had majority of the orders delivered, especially the bulky ones, since the motorcycle was impractical for carrying large purchases.

Sirius checked the pot of beef stew that was simmering on the stove and tasted a small amount. Satisfied, he laid the spoon down and started setting the table for dinner. He never thought that he'd enjoy cooking this much. It was a struggle in the beginning, to the amusement of Harry and his friends, but he believed that he's now getting the hang of it. Lately, he found that small personal achievements made him feel more independent - he finally felt like he was in charge of running his own life again. The long years in Azkaban took away his freedom and the rigid restrictions and duty during the war didn't give him a chance to be himself and explore what he wanted in life.

He knew he had changed a lot and Harry was the main cause of it. He suspected that his godson had a hand in his appointment as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his constant presence in Sirius' life greatly eased his loneliness after the war was over. He has even grown to act more tolerant towards Kreacher after several entreaties by his godson. The grumpy house-elf spoiled Harry while he was simply civil to Sirius and the latter suspected that Kreacher was much more loyal to Harry in spite of his servitude to Sirius. But he didn't mind; Harry was the most influential and important person in his life.

Yes, he was in a better place for the first time in a very long time.

Sirius spied Pansy through the window. The sun was just starting to set. She had taken off her shoes and was walking, almost dancing, around the back of the yard barefoot as she waved her wand and skillfully willed the rose bushes to grow. Slowly, the plants rose, green leaves shot out of the stalks and, in a wild burst of color, the flowers bloomed under her spell.

Pretty.

Just like her.

He forced himself to look away. She was much too young, barely out of her childhood. She was also his student and there were some personal rules that even Padfoot refused to break.

Besides, she was a Slytherin through and through. Her parents' loyalty had been to Voldemort and, like the Malfoys, they barely managed to avoid conviction. But unlike the Malfoys, they had never experienced Azkaban or experienced cruelty and loss from the former Dark Lord.

It was definitely a bad idea.

* * *

Draco washed Harry's body under the shower the next day, lovingly stroking the dark-haired boy's soapy chest with his hands. He sponged Harry's whole body, taking his time as he caressed his skin with his hands.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, admiring Harry's naked form.

"I'm too thin," Harry looked down, a little embarrassed. "I'll gain the weight back quickly, though, now that we're back together."

"Yes you should and you will. And don't be silly, I think you're perfect no matter what you look like." Draco kissed Harry's neck playfully and warned him, "Don't you dare starve yourself on my account again."

"I can't help it," Harry said in between kisses. "I just need you so much."

"Really now?" Draco's eyebrow arched meaningfully. He felt the familiar beginning of an erection as he continued to rinse the soapy suds off of Harry's body.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Can we make this quick? Because I really want to fuck you right now," Harry said naughtily, suggestively stroking Draco's growing arousal.

With damp hair and clumsily buttoned robes, Harry and Draco stumbled into their bedroom. They shrugged off their clothing as fast as they could as they fell on the bed, kissing with a passion and hunger borne from their days of separation.

"Did you bring the lube?" Draco asked huskily.

"No, but we have some in the room."

"Good." Draco grinned. "Because it's my turn to finally fuck you."

Harry's eyes widened. They have never done this before. Draco always seemed to be happy to be the bottom whenever they had sex. He suddenly felt nervous and very self-conscious, unsure about how it would feel and if he would do something wrong.

As if he read Harry's thoughts, Draco tried to soothe the Gryffindor. "Relax. I'll make it good for you."

He didn't have the patience for foreplay. Just like the night when he ambushed Harry inside the Potions classroom, Draco went down on his boyfriend and wrapped his full lips and hand around Harry's cock. He sucked and licked enthusiastically, savoring the taste of Harry's skin and his fresh, clean scent. With his other hand, he gently touched Harry's opening, massaging it softly and probing carefully with his lubricated fingers. As Harry sighed and quivered with pleasure, Draco felt his muscles relax. He probed deeper, testing his reaction. His boyfriend remained pliant, letting Draco lead the way this time around.

Draco's mind and body were awakened by his eagerness to finally fully possess Harry, knowing that he already had his heart. He couldn't help but revel in his beauty, feeling satisfied every time his touch made Harry gasp with pleasure. Green eyes looked back at him with complete trust, clearly wanting Draco as much as the blond wanted him.

Drunk with desire, Draco raised Harry's legs until they rested on his shoulders as soon as he felt that the other boy was ready. Slowly, he penetrated the Gryffindor, groaning with pleasure as he felt the tight squeeze around his cock. While pumping Harry's dick, he moved instinctively, fucking the other boy with a ferocity that he has never felt before. Draco's lust overcame his thoughts has he let his passion guide him, his fantasy of owning Harry completely in bed fueling his urgency.

Harry closed his eyes in bliss as he moaned beneath Draco. He was blown away by the new sensation of being fucked hard by Draco in every way he knew how. His pleasure crashed over him in waves and it didn't take long for him to climax while Draco's thrusts hit his spot over and over. He felt his cum shoot out of his cock and, just a heartbeat later, Draco came inside him; they both shivered simultaneously as they peaked.

Draco watched Harry's face has the reached the heights of ecstasy, his passion enhancing Draco's own.

After a while, Draco crawled closer to Harry and lay next to him. He kissed Harry reverently.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me do that."

Harry swallowed, blushing slightly. "I should be the one thanking you. That was… it was unbelievable."

Draco laughed. He took the green-eyed boy in his arms and kissed his tousled head affectionately. "I'm sorry if I came on too fast and too strong. It just feels like it's been so long. Each day away from you seemed to last forever. I'll take it slow next time, I promise."

"It was perfect," Harry said, feeling very much content. "But I wouldn't say no to more foreplay next time."

Draco smiled. "And you shall get them. Soon, I hope."

It was getting chilly and they forgot to light the brazier. With a quick spell, Harry conjured a fire. He snuggled closer to Draco, warming himself with the other boy's body heat.

"Harry," Draco murmured much later, "I need to tell you something. Something very important."

"What is it?" Harry asked sleepily. He always felt tired after sex and it was not unusual for him to take a short nap afterwards.

"Do you remember what you said before you fell asleep last night?"

Harry nodded, his face apprehensive. "Yes."

Draco took Harry's hands and kissed them. "I want you to know that I love you, too," he said sincerely, lovingly, his grey eyes focused intensely upon Harry.

The admission, finally spoken after weeks of repression, made Draco feel lighter, more free. The other's eyes were like deep green pools, reflecting the joy that he felt from Draco's words.

"I'm not sure when it started," Draco continued, lightly brushing his lips over Harry's fingertips. "I was so afraid to tell you because I didn't think that you would ever love me back. I didn't dare hope that you'd feel the same way. I haven't been a good person, especially to you."

Harry ran his hands through Draco's beautiful light-blond hair, amazed by his confession. He gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips.

"No, our history has not been exactly ideal. And you're still snooty, and more than a little mean to a lot of people," Harry chuckled.

Draco snorted but he didn't deny it.

"But I wish you could see how I see you through my eyes," Harry said sincerely, "Then maybe you'll have an idea how easy it is to love you. I have never loved anyone the way I love you, Draco. And I never will."

Their lips met as they kissed eagerly, celebrating their newfound commitment to each other. Things were definitely looking up.

For Draco, nothing could be more perfect than now.

* * *

 _I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._

 _Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._

 _Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day_

 _I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._

 _~ Pablo Neruda_

Draco felt a little anxious, a feeling he managed to hide under his usual sardonic facade. "You want me to spend time with your friends."

"I think it's about time for you to start to get to know each other better," Harry said in an infuriatingly sensible tone. "I can't lead separate lives, dividing myself between you and my friends."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Sirius is my cousin and I have no problem helping him with his party. But Ron and Hermione absolutely loathe me for reasons you are well aware of. To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about them myself."

"I thought you already spoke to Hermione?"

"That was an exception! She was very concerned about you. It was like a parley in the middle of war."

Harry laughed, his green eyes twinkling. "Look who's being silly now." He took Draco's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Relax, it'll be alright."

Draco scowled. They were walking towards Hogsmeade. Most of the school had left earlier so the road was deserted. Harry was one thing but he was not looking forward to meeting and "bonding" with his Gryffindor friends. He knew it was inevitable but he didn't think it would be this soon.

He knew why Harry was doing this. He was slowly revealing their relationship to the world, starting with his friends. This thought made Draco feel deliciously warm inside. _Relationship_. _Boyfriend. Love_. It felt good to think of those words and know that they were true.

"Do any of your friends know about us?" Harry asked suddenly.

Startled, Draco flushed. He should have expected this question as well. "What? Oh. Um… Pansy does, we talked about it a couple of times. Blaise does, too, I think. But we haven't really discussed it."

"Oh," Harry said, eyebrows raised.

"It's not what you think," Draco said quickly. "I am proud of you, of us. I just haven't thought of a way to break it to them as a whole."

Harry wrinkled his brow. "I thought people would have put two and two together after I camped outside your common room and asked everyone about you."

"Well, considering our reputations, they just assumed that you were waiting to ambush me and beat me up." Draco laughed. "If only they knew."

He stopped and pulled Harry to him, smiling slowly as he looked into his eyes. "If only they knew who you really are to me."

He bent and pulled Harry closer into an intimate kiss. Draco felt Harry's fingers run through his hair as he inhaled the Gryffindor's heady scent. He held Harry tighter, their kiss became deeper, more urgent. At that moment, the rest of the world didn't matter.

Until they were interrupted by a loud squeak. Draco and Harry quickly drew apart and saw the large group of wide-eyed third years who stared at them in disbelief. For a moment, they all stood there, both parties frozen in shock until Draco broke the silence.

"What are you looking at?" He glowered at them and the third years scampered off towards the direction of the school, a few of them looking back curiously at the two seventeen-year-olds who watched them leave.

"So…" Harry started, amused, "how long do you think it would take for the rest of the school to hear about this?"

Draco raised his brows as he turned to Harry. "A few days."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Do you think that's wise?" Sirius muttered under his breath as Harry helped him transfer the hors d'oeuvres on trays.

"Hm?"

"That." Sirius nodded towards the three teenagers in the living room. Harry had delegated Draco, Hermione and Ron to decorate the entryway, living room and deck while he and Sirius took care of the food and drinks.

The tension in the living room was palpable. Hermione and Ron were barely polite, they were clearly only trying to be civil for the sake of Harry and Sirius. Hermione had a stubborn set to her mouth and Draco had his signature scowl. They have been arguing about the decoration theme for the past half an hour and it didn't look like they were close to reaching a resolution.

"Maybe you should intervene," Sirius suggested.

Harry glanced at the group in the living room and shrugged. "They'll be fine."

Sirius rolled his eyes in response. "Oh boy."

Eventually, after much contention, the squabbling threesome settled on a theme and started working. Draco took out his wand and started on on ceiling of the whole ground floor while Hermione took care of the flooring, wall and room decorations. Ron went out and took charge of the deck.

Glancing at the wide, well-stocked bar. Harry asked curiously, "Who will be bartending?"

"Aberforth," Sirius replied as he did a final check, making sure that he and Harry didn't miss anything. "It's getting late. You brought your stuff, right? You should all get ready, everyone will be arriving soon."

* * *

Hermione surreptitiously checked her reflection again while impatiently waiting for Percy to show up. She resisted the urge to tug her lilac dress down and told herself for the seventeenth time that night that it was not too short.

She looked around and admired their handiwork. The rooms were enchanted to be a lot bigger inside to fit everyone and the white marble floor glittered with a tricky charm she learned from Fleur. The formerly plain walls were covered with a textured pearly wallpaper and geometric mirrors. Globes of light hung in various layers and lengths from the ceiling, creating a diffused, lovely glow that flattered everyone in the room. All the guests looked like they were having fun, chatting and lounging by the bar tables while Aberforth kept the drinks flowing.

Not the usual Sirius-ish style but if they left everything to him, he'd probably cover the walls with posters of cars, motorcycles, rock bands, and a Gryffindor lion.

Hermione studied the crowd, looking for her friends. She rolled her eyes and smiled as soon as she spotted Ron. He and Snape were talking to Remus and Tonks, who left their son with Tonks' mother for the evening. Unlike Sirius who needed a few days to digest and accept the fact that Snape was dating Ron, Remus took it in stride and congratulated the two - after first confirming with Hermione if they were not playing a prank - quite politely. Hermione noted that Snape left his usual black robe back in Hogwarts tonight. He was wearing a black suit this time and tied his long hair back in a ponytail. With his pale skin, hooked nose and serious visage, Hermione thought that he looked very much like an undertaker. In contrast to his boyfriend, Ron looked absolutely vibrant with his artfully tousled red hair and freckled face.

Her eyes traveled across the room and landed on Harry and Draco. She thought about their rocky teamwork this morning and sighed, it would take time and a lot of understanding before she could adjust to having Draco constantly around them. The Slytherin looked as pale as ever with his sleek white blond hair and narrow chin. His light grey robes perfectly matched his eyes, eyes that were currently trained adoringly upon her dark-haired best friend as they both listened to Oliver Wood.

It didn't take a genius to guess what those three Quidditch players were talking about.

Hermione heard the door open. She turned, expecting Percy, but was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson enter instead. The petite Slytherin was in a deep red silk dress, her blonde hair simply pinned on one side. Hermione wondered who invited her. As far as she could tell, Draco and Snape were the only Slytherins among the guests. Pansy suddenly waved and smiled, finally seeing a friendly face in the crowd.

 _Interesting_ , Hermione thought as her eyes followed Pansy walking towards Sirius Black.

TBC

(August 2015)


End file.
